Real Chipmunks Meet Cartoon Chipmunks
by Hikari-san42
Summary: Archived.
1. Meet Dani

_**Wassup? Ashley here on May 31, 2009. After reading this story over and deciding that with how long it's been here, it's not suitable for it to go on like this. So, I decided to give it a facelift that only way I can: writing it out again in my new writing style!**_

_**The rewrite will be slow going, mainly because I'm juggling school, band, choir, two other fanfictions, a new oneshot I'm working on, and just life in general. But, I'm gonna try to get it all rewritten by the end of school. Wish me luck!**_

_**I've left all the original Author's notes (the normal bolded ones) and have added a few more like this one (bolded and italicized). **_

_**-- **_

**Hi! This is Ashley. My friend and I are writing a story in the Twilight section called Bella's Birthday, and my friend wrote a fanfic for Avatar: The Last Airbender. So... I decided to take a crack at writing by myself.**

**Please don't flame me. This idea has been in my head for a long time. It's probably the stupidest idea ever. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters, but any characters I make up are mine and can be used with my permission.**

* * *

Danielle was frustrated. She had tripped in the hallway twice, had spilled ice-cream on her shirt, she had to walk home after missing the bus, and, the icing on the cake, she had gotten a "C" on a quiz.

Could she help it that she had gotten a new _Chipmunks _movie, just _had_ to watch it, and had forgotten to study? Who didn't love those cute little faces and high voices? Apparently, a lot of people. Her teacher had even told her to "get her head out of the forest and into her schoolwork."

_Brrrrring! Brrrring! _

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone. She glanced at the screen and saw a name flash across. The phone trilled again as if the person on the other end was yelling at her to hurry up and answer the dang thing. She sighed before flipped it open. "Yes, Bella?" She asked of her friend.

_"Guess what? Guess what? __Guess what? Guess what?!" _As she spoke, Bella's voice raised an octave.

"What?! Did you fall down the stairs again?" Danielle shook her head as she recalled the one instance that Bella had tripped. She would never let her friend live it down…

"No Dani, " Bella answered, exasperated, "They're coming out with a new Alvin and the Chipmunks movie!" Danielle almost tripped when she heard that one, but she managed to catch herself before she killed herself. Bella was her only friend that shared her enthusiasm about the Chipmunks.

"No way! When does it come out?" Danielle bounced on her heals in anticipation for answer.

"I... have no idea, but it's going to be live action!"

"Oh," She answered, downhearted, but then caught the end of the sentence. "What?!"

"Yeah, they're going to have computer animated Chipmunks and everything." But Dani wasn't listening; she was distracted by the beep that signaled someone else was calling.

"I gotta go. I've got another call." She hung up before Bella could reply.

She pushed the button that changed lines. "Hello?"

"Oh, Danielle I'm so glad I caught you." Her mother's voice as breathless, like she had just run a marathon. "I'm not going to get home until after dark, so I need you to make sure your sister gets fed, takes a shower, and gets to bed on time."

"What about Dad?"

"He's not getting back until tomorrow. I also need you to check the mouse traps in the garage. Okay? Love you." She hung up.

"Love you too." Dani muttered into the now silent phone. By that time her house was in sight. She saw her seven-year-old sister waiting outside. Danielle usually beat her sister home, but she_ had_ missed the bus.

After a quick hello, they went inside through the garage. Halfway through her sister tripped over something, but Dani didn't see what, it quickly scurried away. Sarah was a small child with blond hair and blue eyes that welled with tears when her knee started bleeding.

"Shhh. Sarah, it's okay." Dani soothed as she put down her things and bent down to pick Sarah up. "Let's go clean that up." She walked towards the door.

"I like her." She heard a soft, high pitched voice say. She shook her head, not believing her ears, before muttering,

"I watch too many shows about talking rodents."

* * *

**Well there's chapter one. Please review. **

**I need to ask a serious question, can you use Ross Bagdasarian in fanfics or do you have to use Dave Seville?**

_**--**_

_**It only took me about fifteen minutes to rewrite that, but I still think it's the worst thing I've ever written. I dunno, that's just me. Plus, it's only about 800 words, which is really short for me now. **_


	2. The Chipmunks

**Waaaaaa! Nobody likes my fanfic. Nobody will review. Please review. Please? Please? Please?**

**I would like to thank hallhomestead, BananaRamama, and Liana-Wolfe for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

"There," Danielle said as she put the band-aid on her sister's knee, "All better." She bent down to kiss her knee.

"Can I go watch T.V. now?" Sarah pleaded.

"Do you have any homework?" Danni asked, suspious.

"Nope." Her blonde sister replied quickly, to quickly. Danni narowed her eyes.

"Are you sure? Where's your backpack? I'm going to check."

"I think we left it in the garage" Sarah gazed up at her with wide, blue eyes. The picture of inocence.

Danielle sighed, "Fine." She walked out the door.

When she got to the garage she was hugging herself to keep warm, the garage was only three feet from the house. _A cold front must have blown in._ She mused. It was the end of November, Christmas was coming up soon. She walked over to where they had dropped their things. She grabbed hers, walked inside, dropped it off, and walked back out.

When she got back into the garage, she noticed the Sarah's lunchbox was open and all the food missing. _Hmmm,_ she mused,_ I'm pretty sure that was closed when I left. Oh well must be mice._

She froze wasn't there something she was susposed to do that had to do with mice. "THE MOUSE TRAPS!" She screamed as she ran over to the opposite wall. Nothing. There were no mice, and no cheese. _Weird._ She picked up Sarah's things and walked towards the door, but not before she saw shadows on the walls. _I'll be right back._

_

* * *

_

When she got back nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _But looks can be deciving. _"How am I going to catch whatever's running around in here?" She said really loud, but she got no reply, not like the last time.

"Fine I'll just be going now." She made her way for the door.

"Bye!" She heard someone yell.

"Be quiet, Theo." She heard a slightly lower voice say.

She continued on her way to the door. She heard scampering feet coming towards her, but she then heard her sister calling her from inside the house. "I'll be back." She said to the floor.

* * *

The next day she was in a better mood. Things had actually went well today. She didn't trip, spill anything on herself, and her teacher had even let her do-over the quiz she had failed, and she was proud to say, she got an "A" on. 

So when she got home and heard her dad yelling that he had found some mice in the garage with bushy-tails, her mood dropped dramically. Her dad loved to hunt, anything that wasn't endangered was an easy target. Her mom had even joked that he didn't if he didn't hunt he would die of bordom. He worked for a giant company and had to sit at a desk all day, so hunting was how he got his exercise. But she never could understand how that was. If you sit in a deer stand all morning and afternoon how was that getting exercise?

When she finally got up the drive, which seemed longer than it usually was, she wasn't surprised to find her dad chasing around three rodents with a bee-bee gun in his hand.

"Hold still, you rats." On of the rodents stopped when it heard that. It stood up on it's hind legs and looked like it was about to say something. But her father was faster, he stooped down and picked it up by its tail. The other two skidded to a halt. The chubby on opened it's mouth and Dani thought she heard it say, "Alvin." But the taller one stopped him by grabbing his hand and trying to run to the open door, but her dad got to them too. He scooped them up and held them up really high like he was going to drop them, but was just holding them up to his face. "Very nice coats. They'll look very nice stuffed." All three got horified looks on their faces, like they could understand him. He took them outside and set them in the cage that Dani didn't notice was there before. He aimed his Bee-bee gun, out his finger to the triger, and...

_"Don't you dare harm those Chipmunks!"_ Dani screamed. He father looked at her,

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I took an oath to protect every and all chipmunk." She was making this up but her father didn't know that.

"No you didn't." Mabey he did.

"Well, I ... do now. I, Danielle Whitman, promise to protect every and all chipmunks, no matter what fur color, favorite color, wheter they can talk or not. Now let them out of that cage."

"No. Brenda! Danni, won't let me kill the chipmunks." He yelled in the direction of the house. His face was smug.

"Did she play the oath card?" Dani heard her mother from inside the house.

"Yes."

"Can't help you."

"But Brenda!"

"Oh, Chris, " Her mother was outside now, "Stop acting like a child, just let them go, and go find something else to do."

"Fine," Her father sulked towards the cage, but before he opened it he looked in Dani's direction. "I'll get you my pretty, and your little chipmunks too." It was Dani's turn to kook smug.

Her mother looked at him, "Dear I'm only going to ask this once, did you drink today?"

"No." He opened the cage door. The three chipmunks scuried out, and latched onto Dani's leg.

"Aww. Danielle looks like they know who saved them."

"Can we keep them mom?" She asked, but then seeing the looks on her face, "just until the middle sized one gets better," The middle sized one was hurt, but when he heard this he started acting like he was dieing. "Please Mom, look at him, he can't make it out in the wild."

"Fine, but just until he gets better, or until he gets acting lessons. That was horible. Whichever comes first." Dani stared at her mom.

"What? You know I was kidding." Dani rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving before you can embarase me more." She scooped up the chipmunks and walked in the house.

When she made it into the saftey of her room, she put the chipmunks on the bed and looked at each one straight in the eye. They each had an inteligent gleem in them. Like their was some inside joke going on that she didn't know about. She squinted at them harder, trying to look like her mom when she was trying to get information from her. Nothing happened, but she wouldn't give up.

"Okay we'll talk. Just,please, stop with the eyes it burns," The middle sized one said. The tall one glared at him while the short one looked stunned.

"Great Job, Alvin." The blue-eyed one said (the tallest)

"Wait did you just say Alvin?"

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhh! Comic relife. I loved writing the dad. I _know_ this one is a lot longer than the last one. Once again thanks to all the people who reviewed and I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. I also hope I got the Chipmunks personalties right (in the small glimpse that you got to see) Rember. Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Explinations

**Another Chapter! Another Chapter! Another Chapter Whoo! -does new chapter dance- I'm done now.**

**I'm trying not to use any of the lines from the movie or the cartoon. If there is one it's because I absolutly love it.**

**Disclaimer- How many times do I have to say it? I don't own Alvin, Simon, or Theodore. Sheesh! Dream Killers!**

* * *

_"Wait did you just say Alvin?"_

"Yes, I did." The tall one said, "I'm Simon, the intellectual one." Alvin burst out laughing at that one,

"You the intel- intel- The Smart one? In which universe?"

"This one and the one paralell to it."

"Geek. I'm Alvin."

"I'm Theodore, the one who keeps the peace."

"You keep the peace? Then where were you when Simon ripped some of my fur out?" Alvin blerted out.

"Let's face it Theodore. You arn't very good at your job." Simon whispered.

"Well if you two wouldn't fight so much I wouldn't have to have a job!" Theodore screamed.

"Why did you even appoint yourself that 'job' in the first place?" They started bickering back-and-forth. Dani fell back on her bed.

_Thats it I have offically gone crazy. There are three chipmunks on my bed fighting with each other and they can talk! There names are also Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. It's time for my mom to take me to the loony bin. I'll turn myself in if I have to. I'll go-_

"What do you think, Danielle?" Theodore asked her in his sweet, innocent voice.

"I think that you shouldn't call me that ever again."

"What?"

"Danielle." She shuddered, "Nobody calls me that except for my parents." She looked over at them, and seeing Theodore's face she added, "But it was a simple mistake. No biggie." He looked relived.

"What do we do now?" Theodore asked quietly.

"I think I have something to show you." Danni got up, and walked over to her CDs. She pulled out the new movie one that just had _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ on the front and put it on the bed so they could get a closer look. What they saw surprised them.

On the cover were three chipmunks that looked exactly like them except they had sweat shirts on, and the oldest had glasses.

"Hey, that looks just like us." Theodore said.

"The one with the "A" on his shirt looks really smokin'" Alvin said.

"There's more." She said. She scooped them up and walked over to the computer. They sat on the desk, while she started up the comoputer. While it was loading she started her story.

"Fifty years ago, a man named Ross Bagdasarian Sr. recored a record with sped up voices singing his song _Witchdoctor_. The song was an imediate sucess, everyone loved the sped up voices. He couldn't figure if the voices were going to be singing butterflys, ostricses, or rabbits. But one day he and his family took a trip to a nature park and a chipmunk ran infront of his car and he deciced that the animals were going to be Chipmunks. He then recored a song called _The Chipmunk Song_ _(Christmas don't be late)_ everyone loved it. He created a T.V. series called _The Alvin Show. _On the show Ross's name was Dave Sevile, the Chipmunks adopted father. But the show wasn't a great sucess. It was canceled after one season. When Ross Bagdasarian Sr. died his son Ross Bagdasarian Jr. took over. He and his wife made the Chipmunks popular again. They created girl counter parts of the Chipmunks who they called the Chipettes. They made many new movies, but after a little while everyone forgot about the Chipmunks. Now they are trying to revitalize the old cartoon and make a new movie about it." By that time the computer was up and purring she click on the internet button and signed in to one of the many places you could watch videos at. "I happen to have a video of The Alvin Show right here." She clicked on it.

Three cartoon Chipmunks appeared on the screan and the opening song started.

_This is the Alvin show, the Alvin show._

_Your going positutly gonna love the Alvin show._

_There's Dav Seville and what is more... _(A/n: if you want all the lyrics say in your review because I don't want to type them all here.)

It happened to be the episode where they sing the Witchdoctor.

-Episode happening. I know what happens just don't want to type it-

After it was over all three stared at the screen. "I take the Fifth." Alvin screamed with one finger pointed up.

"You can't do that Alvin. You're not in court." Simon scolded.

"Fine. Can we at least see if the new movie has anything in common with us?" Alvin huffed.

"Sure." Dani clicked on the link to the movies trailor. While they were watching, Dani began to think. _They are taking this very well. If that were me I would be stuned or speechless._ _I wonder how they are going to take the movie. _

"Nooooooooooooo! How did they know that?" Alvin screamed to the Heavens. "How did they know we got here on a Christmas tree?" Dani looked at Simon.

"You see we were living in our tree, when it started shaking. We were hauled in a truck onto a farm. Where they would sell our tree, and your family was the one who bought it."

"Ohhh." Dani said, _now_ she remembered the Tree they had in the garage.

"Who cares how we got here. What are going to do? People know we can talk. Our lives are over. Good bye cruel world." Alvin acted like he was fainting.

"Oh come on Alvin. Stop acting like such a drama queen." Simon walked over to an Alvin doll and put his hand out. "Are you going to let me help you up, or are you going to lay there all day?" He said to the doll.

"Um, Simon." Alvin said on the other side of the bed. "I'm over here." He waved his arms up and down. Simon walked over to him, but went to far and walked off the bed.

"Simon are you okay?" Theodore asked as Dani put Simon back on the bed.

"Yeah, I think so. Good thing I landed on that pair of pants."

"Simon how could you not see the end of the bed?" Alvin asked smiling smugly.

"I wonder." Dani held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" (A/n: I took the next part from the movie, because I couldn't think of anything else to do.)

"Four." He said squinting, "N-no seven. No! Six not counting your thumb?"

"Ha! Some smart one. Can't even count." Alvin laughed. Dani silenced him with 'the look'. She walked out to the living room and took the glasses off the Santa Clause figurene and gave them to Simon. "Try this."

"Woah. Alvin you really are ugly."

"Hey!"

" I'm only joking. Even though I was telling the truth." He mumbled.

Then Alvin realized the true irony of the situation, "Nooooooo! Now Simon has glasses. What's next? Me getting a hat? Us start wearing clothes? **_What are we going to do? __How will we SURVIVE?"_**

"You'll stay with me."

"WHAT!" All three screamed.

"You heard me. You are going to stay with me."

"What about your parents?" Theodore whispered.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of them." An evil smile graced her features.

* * *

**Done! I hope you like it. If you are confused just tell me and I'll try to explain. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You are what keeps me going. Hahaha! Had you going, didn't I? What really keeps me going to sugar. Lots and lots of sugar.**

**Review! Review! Review! Its not that hard. Just push the little purple-ish button on the bottom. I'll give you cookies. You know you want to! Just please don't flame.**


	4. Can you sing?

**I'm baaaaccckkkk! You can't get rid of me that easy. Wow I have nothing to say. Well here are your cookies -hands out cookies- now you don't have to break your computers trying to get your cookies out.**

**Disclaimer- GET. OFF. MY. BACK. I. DON'T. OWN. THE. CHIPMUNKS. Thank you have a nice day!**

* * *

The next day, after a very stressful night of bathroom breaks and bad dreams. Dani had to figure out how to sway her mom to the idea of the Chipmunks staying with them. Alvin had sugested the she just out and tell her that they could talk, but considering that Alvin was entetained by the bubbles that come out of the milk when you blow into it. She wasn't going to go with that. She decided to ask her when she was at her most vulnerable, when she was at the mercy of Sarah's eyes. Sarah's eyes had the opposite effect that Dani's had on Alvin. Her eyes softened up her mother so much that you could cut her with a butter knife. Compared to when she was really mad, you couldn't cut her with a knife made of pure diamond. Yes, thats right her mother was harder than the hardest substence on Earth. 

Sarah had bonded with the Chipmunks as soon as she got home. She didn't know they could talk of course, but she would love to have three little chipmunks running around the house that she could dress up and play house with. Alvin and Simon had actively resisted her, but Alvin gave in when she brought out a red cap that one of her doll's used to wear until their dogs got a hold of it. Let's just say that one person cried at the doll's funeral. It wasn't Sarah, it was their cousin, yes she had invited the whole family. Whitney had given the doll to Sarah, and almost died when she saw it being lowered into the ground.

Alvin loved the hat, but it smelled like stawberries. He wouldn't give it up unless he got another, even if his brothers made fun of him. So, after she had had enough of his wining, Dani cut off the hat from her Alvin doll, gave it to Alvin, and plopped the other hat on it's head instead. She couldn't tell the diference, but aparently Sarah could, so Alvin had to play house with her until she fogave him. He didn't get out of that room until twelve o'clock that night.

So when the boys used their chipmunks charm on her. (Theo did most of the work) Sarah agreed to use her 'human' charm on their mother. Sarah chose that they should do it in the morning when their mother was at her tiredest, right before she got her morning cup of coffee. When she was still half asleep. If she got that coffee before they got to her she would be harder to sway, but that ment that Dani had to get up an hour earlier tham she usually had to. She didn't like that part one bit.

When that alam went off in the morning, she hit the snooze button and fell back asleep. The Chipmunks were used to sleeping really, really late, because when they moved into the garage they had their food brought to them. (cheese from the mouse traps). They didn't have to find food any more. But it was the Chipmunks that had woken her up. When Alvin yelled "WAKE UP!" in her ear for the third time she bolted awake.

"Wha'z goin' on?" She asked in a tired tone.

"It time to get up!" Alvin said in a singsong voice, while he plopped his cap on his head.

"Uuuuuuuggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!" she groaned rolling off her bed and grabbing her clothes. She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Once that cold water hit her face, she was wide awake. She quickly got dressed, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth. When she got back into her room, she saw: Simon, glasses on, Alvin: cap on his tiny little head, and Theodore holding a teddy bear. All three har their fur brushed and they looked ready to face the day. To bad they had to stay inside all day.

"Theodore where did you get that bear? It looks like it was made for you."

"It was in your sister's doll house. When I saw it I loved it, so I asked her if I could have it."

"You asked her?"

"No, I didn't actulally talk to her. I just looked at her like this." He looked up at Dani with eyes the size of saucers, and his lip was jutting out just a little bit. Her heart melted when she saw him.

"Thoedore if being cute were a weapon. You would be leathel."

She started making her way toward the door, but something dawned on her when she saw the CD case. "Can you sing?" She turned around and looked at them.

"We don't know. We would sing when we were gathering nuts, but we don't know if we're any good at it." Simon said.

"Well since you have to stay home today-"

"WHAT?!?!?" Alvin screamed, "How are we susposed to see the world? And live our lives if were going to be cooped up in here all day? I wanted to check out the pool." He mumbled to himself.

"You will do no such thing. How tall are you? Five inches? That pool is seven feet deep. You'll drown." Dani repriminded _I'm starting to sound like Dave Seville off the cartoon._

"That hasn't stopped him before." Simon mumbled.

"As I was saying. Since you have to stay home today," Alvin scowled and became very interested in the celling, "I want you to listen to some of these Chipmunk Cds, pick out your favorite songs, and memorize them."

"How many?"

"Two. But all three of you need to agree on the songs. Agreeded?"

"Agreeded." Simon and Theodore said, a bit relunctally. Simon hit Alvin with his elbow.

"Agreeded." He mumbled.

"Now came on." She bent down and held her arm out. They climbed up her hand and onto her sholders.

"I want to stand on her head!" Alvin yelled. He climbed up without hesitation.

"Don't fall." Dani warned.

* * *

After picking up Alvin three times, they finally made their way into the kitchen. Her mom was standing their with her coffee cup, but no coffee. She was staring at the pot. Watching the coffee slowly drip into it. 

"Where's Sarah?" Simon whispered into Dani's ear. She shruged her sholders, causing the two Chipmunks on them to hold on for dear life. Alvin smirked at them,

"Should've rode up here." He whispered.

As if on que Sarah skipped into the room. "Mom. I need to talk to you." She chirped.

"In a minute, honey."

"My own mother dosen't want to talk to me. Waaaaa." She started bawling.

Her mother groaned, "Shhhhhh. Sarah it's okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Wall Junnu didn't waunt tooooo talp tp me so..." All Dani was one or to words of what she was saying. She watched Sarah very closely, waiting for the signal. Sarah kept crying and wining. Then her pointer finger was up in the air. The signal!

"Mom, can we keep the Chipmunks?" (a/n: I know this isn't very realistic. A mother letting her child keep wild chipmunks. Just go with it.)

"Yes, Danielle, yes. Whatever." She was so preocupied with Sarah that she didn't realize what she was saying.

"You promise you won't make hem leave?"

"Yes, Danielle. Now go catch the bus, you're going to be late." She pushed Dani out the door. Then went back to coo Sarah. Dani headed towards the bus stop.

"Cool we get to go to school." She heard a voice above her say.

"No, you're going home." She turned and walked back towards the house.

"Danielle, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting for the bus?"

"Yes, but you pushed me out of the house so fast that I didn't get to grab my stuff."

"Oh. Danielle, Why does that Chipmunk have glasses on?" Dani froze.

"Oh, he kept falling off my bed and running into the other two, so I figured what the heck?"

"O...kay. I guess that makes sense. But why does that one have a cap on?"

"He kept staring googly eyed at my Alvin doll. I couldn't figure out if he was in love with it." She winced, Alvin had pulled her hair, "Or if he just liked to look at the colors. Then I figured the HAT! So I cut it off and gave it to him. He hasn't taken it off yet."

"What did you name them?" She was looking at her with squinted eyes.

"I didn't name them. I put a piece of paper down with a bunch of names on it and let them point to one. She set a piece of paper on the table. On it was several names, among them were Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. They each poined to one. Simon and Thoedore pointed to their own names while Alvin pointed to a different one. "Simon, Theodore, and Fluffy." She said the last name through clenched teeth. "Well I gotta go catch the bus. Mom please make sure you lock Simon, Theodore, and Fluffy in my room. Bye"

* * *

Everything went normal in the school day, then seventh period science rolled around. She was called out of her class and into the office. When she got there a woman handed her a phone. "Your cousin, Simon." She said as she walked out the room.

"Simon, how good to hear from you." She said while checking all the windows to make sure nobody was listening. When she was positive they weren't she spoke again. "What's wrong Simon?"

_pause_

"_He did what?_ Well fish him out."

_pause._

"I don't care that he was trying to walk on water. Fish. Him. Out."

_Pause._

"With what? Simon, I thought you were the smart one, get the skimmer and get him out."

_pause_

"You can't lift it? Well get Theodore to help you."

_"Theodore's sleeping."_

"Well wake him up and get him to help- What was that?" She had heard a loud _Boom _in the backround.

_"I guess Theodore's not asleep after all" _He paused, then yelled, _"Theo, put down that carton of eggs and help me fish Alvin out of the pool. Bye Dani." _He dropped the phone but didn't hang it up.

"Simon, pick up the phone! What's going on over there? Simon, anwser the phone!"

_"Oops forgot to hang up the phone."_ He hung it up.

Dani sighed, only on more period to go then she would be home. She walked back to her class in a daze.

* * *

**Done! Phewww! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are awsome! I hope you like this chapter!**

**And remember Review! You get muffins this time!**


	5. What are we going to now?

Hi! I'm Back. Because ya'll asked. This Chapter might not be very good because I know where I'm going with this but I have no idea how I'm going to get there. So... I'm just winging it. Please bare with me! 

**Disclaimer- Leave me alone! I don't own them. -crys in corner-**

* * *

When Dani got off the bus, she took off in a full out sprint. _Is this driveway getting longer or something? _She puffed to herself. When she finally made it to the door, she stopped, took a deep breath, and opened the door. What she saw surprised her. 

The house was spotless. It was cleaner than when she left. Which meant that it had to have been a mess earlier in the day. "Simon! Theodore! Fluffy!" She called. She heard snickering.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Alvin yelled from his perch on the top of the couch.

"Well, why did you pick it?" She walked by him and grabbed the hat of his head.

"_Don't touch the cap._" He said in a steady voice. Dani dropped the hat. He walked over and picked it up.

"Thank you. And in answer to your question, I picked it because my hand slipped." By that time he was back on the couch.

Dani turned and looked at him. "You do know that my mom thinks that Fluffy is your name now right?"

"Just tell her that..." He trailed off, eyes flicking around the room for the first time. He raised a trembling finger, "W-what i-is th-that?" He sutured. He was pointing at a stuffed chipmunk hanging on the wall. Dani stared at with wide eyes.

"Oh. My. Gosh. When did that get put in here?" She glanced at Alvin, he was staring wide eyed at it.

"Oh, S-Simon, Theodore." He mumbled. Somehow his brothers heard him. They came into the room, and looked at what he was still pointing at. They got wide eyed.

"DAD!" Dani yelled.

"What!" Came the muffled reply from the other room.

"JUST COME IN HERE!" She glanced at Alvin, "Put your hand down." She said through the side of her mouth. He did as he was told. He father walked into the room.

"WHAT?!?!"

"What is THAT?" She pointed at the Chipmunk.

"You like it?" She stared at it. He saw the look on her face and added on, "It's totally fake." They all let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. " Since I couldn't't have the real thing, I bought this fake one."

"Take it down." She mumbled.

"What?"

"TAKE IT DOWN!" She yelled at him.

"WHY?!"

"Because some of us are chipmunks and don't like seeing what looks like their relatives on the wall."

"Fine." He walked over and pulled it off. "But don't think this is over." He pointed at them, "You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." He walked into his and her mom's room.

She glanced at the Chipmunks. Simon and Theodore seemed to be over it, but Alvin was still staring at the wall.

She whistled, and waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't move. "Earth to Fluffy."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Simon winked at Dani, "He's back." She nodded. Theodore's stomach growled.

"What did you eat today?" She asked.

"We found this bag of brown stuff in the pantry and it tasted like that chocolate bar Sarah had in her lunch box, so we ate that." Simon replied.

"Oh, you ate cereal. Did you eat that for lunch too?"

"Yes, but after about thirty minutes we were hungry again." Theodore said.

She groaned, remembering what her mother had told her the other day when all she had for breakfast was cereal. "Cereal dosen't fill you up. It just gives you energy to get started, but wears off after about half an hour. That's why you usually have to eat something else with it. Something filling." She looked at them. Simon nodded.

"Can we have something filling now?" Theodore asked.

She looked in the direction of the kitchen, "Fine. I'll make soup." Dani walked into the kitchen.

* * *

After they had each gotten bowls of soup, they sat at the table. "Did you listen to the songs?" Dani asked. 

"Well we got to listen to a few, but then Alvin thought the CD would make a great frisbee." Simon explained. Dani's mouth was in the shape of a little "O".

"Good thing, that wasn't the origional CD." She muttered. "Did you learn any of them?"

"We only agreed on one." Theodore said quietly, glancing in Alvin's direction. "The Christmas one."

"I was hoping you would pick that one. As soon as you finish eating you can sing it for me. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure." Simon replied.

"Wait, hold on a minute." Alvin held up his hands. "How come we have to sing for you? What if we don't want to?"

"Because I was going to forget the whole incident with the pool if you sang for me, but if you don't want to you don't have to." She pushed away from the table. Alvin jumped up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

Dani started the CD. She would do Dave Seville's part. They started to sing, but Theodore was just standing there. She stopped the CD. 

"What's wrong, Theodore?"

"Well, when we would sing in the past. My voice would come out all scratchy, we never could figure out why." Dani thought about this problem.

"Did you ever get sick when you smaller?"

"Yes, right after our parents left, I got a really bad cold, and my throat was really sore. What did you call it, Simon?"

"Strept throat." Simon whispered.

Dani left the room without a second glance. They looked at each other. Dani came back with a bottle of red liquid. "Open up." She said. He did as he was told. She sprayed the liquid into his mouth. He coughed. That stuff tasted _awful. _

"Eww. What was that?"

"My sister couldn't sing after she had strept throat. (A/n: I don't know if this actually happens but Theodore's throat being messed up has to do with the rest of the story, so go with it.) She couldn't sing, but when she took this she could again. But it only lasts for about thrity minutes. After about two days of having to take this stuff, she couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what happened exactly, but Mom took her to the doctor and when she came back she could sing again. So I figures since she didn't need it anymore you could have it."

"Oh, okay. Let's sing." Theodore said. Dani started the CD over again.

* * *

Dani was dumbfounded, they sounded amazing. Way better than the sped up voices on the CD. 

"What?" Alvin said. She haden't realized she'd been staring at them.

"You sound amazing."

"Duh."Alvin looked at Theodore. He walked over and patted him on the back. "Good to have you back, Teddy."

Theodore was glowing from the praise. "Thanks, Alvin."

"Chipmunk Pile!" Alvin yelled. He and Simon jumped on top of Theodore. She smiled at them. They really were cute.

_Brrring._

She jumped when her phone ring. She had to run into the kitchen to grab it. She flipped it open.

_"Dani. Guess What!? Guess what?! Guess what?!" _Dani sighed,_ I wonder who that is?_

"What is it, Bella?"

_"The new movie comes out this week!"_ She squealed. _"And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me on Sunday?"_

"Sure I'll go with you." By this time she was back into her room. The Chipmunks were still giggling.

_"What's that?"_ Bella asked.

"Oh, I'm just watching the trailor for the new movie." She lied putting a finger to her lips. They got the message.

_"O...kay, you really are a fanitic."_

"Fanitic is a really strong word. I perfer the word, obsessed."

_"Okay, well I gotta go torure me brother. See you on the other side." _She hung up.

"What was that about?" Alvin asked glancing up at her.

"Just my best friend calling to see if I wanted to go see the movie with her."

"Can we go? Please, please, please?" They looked up at her with huge eyes.

"I'll tell you what if you can be good the rest of the week, I'll take you to see it on Friday."

"Okay." Theodore said.

"Agreeded." Simon yawned, he didn't get to get a nap today like his brothers.

"Yes!!!" Alvin started doing a happy dance.

* * *

The end of the week came quickly. The Chipmunks behaved, and Dani got A's on all her papers in school. 

When she got home on friday, she was assulted by three furry faces.

"Let's go! Lets go! Let's go!" Alvin yelled.

:"We can't leave yet. I have to wait for my mom to drive us. I'm only in Junior High. I can't drive." She glanced at the red-sweater wearing Alvin. He glared at her. "Kill-joy." He muttered.

As the week went by it kept geting colder. One day Theodore had asked her if she could make him a sweater like the one's the Chipmunks in the cartoon had.

"Sure, what color would you like?" She had asked.

"Green, please." That didn't surprise her. They were acting more like their cartoon counterparts more everyday.

After she had made the sweater and handed it to him, he pulled it over his head immediately. "Thank you." He had said.

"You're very welcome." After his brothers saw him in the sweater, they had to have one too. When asked what color they wanted, Dani wasn't surprised.

"Blue. Please." Simon had said.

"Red with an 'A' in the middle." Alvin said turning around. Simon elbowed him. "Please?" He din't even turn around.

They loved them. The only time they were off was when they were in the bath, which Dani insisted they take. They now looked exaclty like the Chipmunks in the new movie.

"She's here! She's here." Theodore yelled from his position on the window sill. His voice had been getting better quickly. Everyday he would sing the scale to exercise his vocal cords to make them strong again. But it still was a little scratchy.

Dani held open her backpack. "Get in quick." They looked at her. "You can't expect them to let three live chipmunks into a movie theater." She hissed. She could hear the key turning in the lock. If they didn't get in soon, they wouldn't be able to come.

Simon and Theodore looked at eachother, shruged, and jumped into the bag. Alvin, on the other hand, stood there with his arms crossed, looking stuborn.

"Get. In." Simon said through clenched teeth.

"Why should I?"

"Because you want to go don't you?"

"We should be getting the first class treatment." Alvin said, a bit miffed.

"Pretend it's first class, and get in here." Simon hissed.

"No. It's okay Simon." Dani, said galncing at Simon. "He can stay here with Sarah." Alvin was in the bag before she finished the sentence. She zipped the bag closed, right as her mother walked through the door. "I'm ready to go."

Her mother looked at her and shook her head. "Fine. I have to get some shopping done anyway." She grabbed her keys and walked out the door with Dani on her heels.

* * *

Once the theatre darkened, Dani opened the bag and let the Chipmunks out. They jumped onto her lap.

"Wow, look at all these people." Theodore said wide wide eyes.

"And they said this movie was going to be a flop." Dani muttered.

"A flop? About us? Yeah right." Alvin said. Dani didn't bother to correct them anymore. They were becoming so much like their fictional counterparts that even she thought they were up on that screen. The movie started with three chipmunks singing _Bad Day _in a tree. At that moment everything seemed perfect, the Chipmunks were quiet and everything seemed to be going great in her life.

* * *

That feeling lasted for about a day. In the morning, when she got into the kitchen her mother handed her the paper. Her stomach dropped. It said in big bold letters:

**_Real Talking Chipmunks or A Hoax?_**

There was a picture of them in the movie theatre. Alvin was pushing his fist up in the air, Simon was sitting contently, and Theodore had his eyes closed. Dani looked almost the same as Simon. Under the picture it said,

_Young girl has yet to be identified, _Dani let out a breath,_ Three chipmunks have been nick-named Alvin, Simon, and Theodore._

"What are we going to do?" She asked the Chipmunks sitting on her sholders.

* * *

**Chapter done! -Falls back into chair- Thank you. I hope you like it. And remember to Review! You get hmm You get Cake! Yeah, Cake!**


	6. Evan Gates

**Okay, now I'm angry. Yes, the Texan just used the word angry. I only got TWO frickin' reviews for the last chapter. I know I'm starting to sound like a child, but if people arn't telling me they like the story I'm going to stop writing it. Plain simple and to the point. On a side note, I know people are reading this, I got 15 hits for the last chapter, but, basically, no reviews. Do you not like the was this is going? Am I rushing it? Please tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. The last chapter was the longest and my favorite. But I guess everybody else hated it.**

**Thank you to the two people who did review: spoiledkitty13 and Liana-Wolfe (even though someone else promised they would review every chapter and I haven't gotted a review for the past two from him coughhallhomesteadcough) I would also like to thank my sister for reading my last chapter and telling me she liked where this was going, so I have my twin sister backing me. -sticks out tounge- **

**Disclaimer- Leave me alone!

* * *

**_Previous: "What are we going to do?" She asked the Chipmunks sitting on her shoulders._

...I like dots...Bella...my twin sister...

Simon leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Put us on the ground." Dani was very conscious of her mother staring at her as Simon leaned over and when she bent down to put them on the ground. They got into a huddle and started squeaking very loudly, talking in Chipmunk.

After about three minutes, they broke their huddle and looked up at her mother with huge eyes. Dani sighed, they were using the easiest way out, charming her. But what they didn't know was that only worked on her mother until you were out of the room. Then she snapped out of it, and came running after you. Then she usually wasn't affected by those eyes ever again.

"Dani, I don't know what those Chipmunks are doing, but it's not working." Her mother whispered in her ear.

"Shoot." Alvin whispered. Simon, Theodore, and Dani face-palmed (A/n: they smacked their foreheads with their hands) Her mother didn't look the least bit shocked. She bent down to the Chipmunks level.

"Hello, Fluffy." Alvin looked ready to scream, "Or should I say Alvin." All three Chipmunks plus the under age human looked dumbfounded.

"How long did yo know?" Dani whispered.

"Since day one. I was leaning against your door until you fell asleep. Did you honestly think I would let you keep three wild chipmunks in the house, if I didn't know if they were going to hurt you?" Dani opened her mouth to say something but her mother wan't finished. "Also your little plan to get Sarah to distract me didn't work, I was going to let you keep the Chipmunks anyway."

Dani didn't know what to say, so Simon took over. "Well, since we've never been properly introduced, I'm Simon the-" he was cut off.

"Don't you dare say smart one." Alvin huffed crossing his arms.

"Why not? It's true. Right Dani?" Dani hated being put on the spot.

"Y-yea, Simon, you're the smart one."

"What about Theodore?" Simon prompted.

"The sweet one."

"What about me?" Alvin asked. Dani smirked.

"You Alvin? You're the other one." Alvin jaw hit the floor.

"I am not. I'm the awesome one."

"If you say so, Alvin." Dani replied, sticking out one finger to give Simon a high-five.

"Hmmhm." Her mother prompted.

"Oh, sorry mom. This is Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." She pointed at each one in turn.

Dani's mom bent down, again. She tweaked Theodore's nose, "You've always been my favorite." Theodore beamed.

Simon winked at his little brother, glad he was getting some attention. Alvin glared at Theodore then turned toward his older brother.

"What are you winking at Theodore for?"

"No reason."

"Dani who's you're favorite?" Alvin was trying to settle the score.

"Well, when I watched the cartoon, Simon was always my favorite." Alvin pouted, "But now I can't decide."

"But if you had to choose one?"

"I wouldn't be able to. Even though I've bonded with Simon the most. We're both the oldest and both know what its like to have to take care of smaller siblings. But Alvin you'll always be my favorite little trouble maker."

"Then why do you always pick on me?" Alvin was pouting again.

"Have you ever heard that people pick on you because they love you?"

"No, but I have now." He ran off. They stared after him.

"Where is he going?" Dani glanced down at Simon.

"Probably to build that fort he was talking about last night."

"Why don't you and Theodore go help him?" Her mother told them, "Dani and I have somethings to talk about."

"Okay." Theodore squeaked, running after Alvin.

"Thank you so much for letting us live here, Mrs..." Simon trailed off.

"You can just call me Brenda."

"Okay, thank you." He ran after his brothers.

"They really are sweet." Her mother mumbled, "Now about living arrangements."

"You are NOT putting them in a cage!" Dani was filled with anger.

"I never said anything about a cage. They can share the guest bedroom."

"Oh, okay. We better go tell them to build that fort in their then, and not in my bedroom."

"We'll tell them in a minute. What do they eat?"

"Anything I guess. The other day they ate cereal."

Her mother looked disgusted, "You know what I told you about cereal."

"I wasn't here and I made them soup as soon as I got home."

"Fine, I guess that's all I wanted to talk about. You can go play with them and make sure they stay out of trouble." She got up and walked in the direction of her room "Dani one more thing why was there Chipmunk fur in the pool?" Dani hightailed it for the door.

When she got into her room, the fort was already set up. "Come on guys, you have to move into the extra-bedroom. So we have to move this fort into the extra bedroom."

"Okay." Simon and Theodore chirped.

"I'm not leaving." Alvin said from inside the fort, which consisted of blankets and a pole. She didn't even want to know where they got the pole.

"Yes you are." She reached her hand in and tried to pull him out, but he retreated to the back.

"No, I'm the king here!"

"Fine. Stay in there. Lets go boys, we have to go talk to the reporters about you." They climbed on her shoulders and walked out the door.

"Wait for me!" Alvin screamed, they got into the car to face their fate.

* * *

It was two days after the world found about the Chipmunks. They had talked to the reporters, and they had made it out alive. Barely. 

It was a Monday and Dani didn't have to go to school. Her mother let her stay home until the press died down. They had already knocked on the more times then they could count and they had also tried to steal the Chipmunks. Three times. The boys weren't allowed to come to the door anymore. So when the doorbell rang again for the 500th time that day, Dani decided to give the press a piece of her mind.

When she opened the door, she saw a tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a business suit on, and had an air of seriousness around him. He looked a lot like Ian Hawke from the Chipmunks movie. She hated that man with a passion.

"Hello, I'm Evan Gates from Jett Records. (A/n: I couldn't come up with a good name.) "I understand that you have three talking Chipmunks living with you." He looked over her shoulder into the house. She pushed him and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Jett Records? Isn't that the company that's competing against Ross Bagdasarian's company?" (A/n: Go along with this two)

"Why, yes we are. You are very smart young lady." He smiled. She shuddered.

"I had to find out which companies would want to take the Chipmunks from me. Why are you here?"

"I... would like to buy the Chipmunks from you."

"Not instreated." She moved to close the door, but he put his foot in the door.

"I'll pay you anything. Name your price." He smiled again.

"The price of losing a family member."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't follow."

"The Chipmunks are like family now. If you can pay me price of losing a family member you can have them, but since you cannot put a price on family. Then I'm afraid you have no business here." She moved to close the door, again.

"I will do anything to get those Chipmunks." He smirked. "Even break a few laws."

She shuddered, but regained her composer. "Let me say this slowly so you can understand, _You cannot have the Chipmunks!" _She finally managed to get the door past his foot. He grabbed the door with his hand.

"I will get those Chipmunks if it's the last thing I do."

"What will you do with them? Overwork them? Use them to make money?" She was running out of things to say, if she didn't get him to leave soon, they were all in trouble. She thought long and hard. Light bulb! "Theodore can't even sing!" She yelled. She wasn't lying, but she also wasn't telling the truth.

"What?!?!?!" He let go of the door in shock. She shut it quickly before he could recover.

Dani walked into the living room.

"Who was that?" Simon asked form his position on the couch.

"Just some wacko who wanted to buy you." She said glancing at the T.V.

"Why didn't you tell us?!?" Alvin said jumping up, "We could've taken him." The doorbell rang and there was banging on the door.

"Well here's your chance." Her dad came into the room.

"Who keeps banging on the door?"

"Just some wacko who wanted to buy us." Simon said, not even looking at him.

"WHAT?!?!" He roared, "Nobody threatens my Chipmunks except me." He charged for the door. Dani quickly followed.

Ever since he found out the Chipmunks could talk, Chris Whitman had fell in love with them. They had become really close friends and he had sworn that he would protect them at all costs.

So when he opened the door, and saw the business man standing there, he decided to have a little fun.

"Why are you banging on my door?" He asked really quietly.

"Ah, I see you're a reasonable man, I came here because I wanted to buy the Chipmunks." Gates smiled, Chris involuntarily shuddered.

"I want you to look at me straight in the eye and say that again."

Evan Gates wasn't a fool, he knew a formidable opponent when he saw one. He wasn't going to look into this man's eyes.

"You're not going to do it. Then... I suggest you turn around and leave."

"What about southern hospitality?" Chris sighed.

"You want southern hospitality? I'll give you Southern Hospitality. Look at me. If you ever come near these Chipmunks again, I want you to remember this: I'm not afraid to go _back_ to prison." He closed the door. The bell didin't ring again and there wasn't another knock.

Chris was lying of course, he had never been to prison, he didn't have a mark on his record, but he wasn't afraid to go to prison.

"Go Dad!" Dani yelled, running to hug her father.

"Go, Chris!" The Chipmunks yelled.

Dani sighed, everything was perfect.

* * *

**I'm sorry about my little rant-fest on the top author's note but will you please, please review? This chapter probably sucked, because of many reasons.**

**1)I didn't get any reviews.**

**2)My little sister's mad at me because I got to swim yesterday and she didn't (only in Texas in February can you swim. It's like 87 degrees over here.)**

**3)I'm mad at my twin, because she discovered what happens when you jump off a building yelling "Carlisle! Here I come!" (if you're not a Twilight fan you won't get that.) (She didn't jump off a building. But I am mad at her, I just can't remember why...)**

**Please, I'm begging here. I'm on my knees. Review! I even try to bribe you with sweets, but that dosen't work. What can I do to get you to review? -dramatic music starts playing- How?! How?!**

**If I don't get reviews, I don't know how I will survive. _The walls are closing in on me! I can't breathe! I can't think!? What will I do?! How will I survive?!_ Cool a candy mint.**

**I know! I'll give out candy mints to everyone. Especially since I'm allergic to them.**

**Review! Review! Review! All you have to do is push the little button. It won't bite, usually.**


	7. Ted Waters and Brittney Prause

**Howdy! I guess my little rant-fest yesterday worked. Almost everybody's reviewing. (Grr to those of you who aren't) I love you all. **

**Disclaimer- _How many more times am I going to have to say it? _-sob-**

* * *

The next day when Dani looked out the window, she sighed. No one was outside her house. No reporters, no fans, no nobody. 

"Dani, open the door it's an emergency!" She heard Simon from the other side of the door.

"What is it, Simon what's the emergency?"

"I-it's Alvin." He ran out of the room, without looking back. She quickly followed.

When Dani passed her mother, she paused. She wanted to give an explanation for her weird behavior. Her mother shook her head. Dani turned and got a last glimpse of Simon as he ran onto the porch. Where the washing machine was. She quickly sped after him.

When she turned the corner, she saw the boys, or two of them at least. Theodore was moving his head in a circular motion following something in the clothes washer. Simon was staring at her, waiting for her to come over. When she did, he pointed at the window on the washer. She looked in. Her eyes widened.

Alvin was in the CLOTHES WASHER! He was clinging for dear life on a piece of clothing. He looked like he could've been screaming but couldn't. She opened the door and everything moved in slow motion. She reached in and grabbed Alvin, closed the door and set him on the ground.

Simon ran to Alvin and started doing CPR. Theodore started crying. All this was still happening in sssllllllooooooooowwwwww mmmmooooooootttttttiiiiiiooooooonnnnnnnnn.

Brenda Whitman poked her head in the doorway, and laughed at her daughter and the Chipmunks. "What are you doing?"

They all froze.

After three minutes, Alvin sat up, "I'm aaalllllliiiveee.!!" He yelled.

"I can see that," Brenda said. "Dani, go get ready for school." They could still here her giggles.

* * *

When Dani got off the bus she was mobbed. There was no other word for it. The people came form nowhere. They through questions at her left and right. 

"How did you find them?"

"What do they eat?"

"Where do they sleep?"

"Where do-" they were cut off.

"_Everyone move back!" _A voice screamed. Dani could see a brown haired girl coming toward her.

The girl was short and stumpy, had brown hair and blue eyes, but no matter what she looked like, as she walked through the students she parted them like the Red Sea.

Dani smiled, it was Bella. Her best friend always came to save her.

"Dani, I haven't seen you in _days." _She hugged her, "How did you expect me to survive this hell-hole without you?"

"You looked like you managed."

"Barely." They started walking toward the doors. Bella threw menacing looks at all the people who even looked like they were going to approach them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They made it through the day without incident, though a few people did faint during the day, but Dani knew nothing about that.

When she got off the bus, she was greeted by a strange man standing by the door, her mother must've gone to work today.

He was short had brown hair, and blue eyes. He had on a causal outfit on with a loose tie around his neck. He looked almost the opposite of Evan Gates.

"Hi, I'm Ted Waters. I represent Ross Bagdasarian Jr." He said with a friendly smile on his face.

_So that's it. _Dani thought to herself, _I was wondering when he was going to contact me. _"Yes?" She put on a friendly smile as well.

"I would like to talk to you and the Chipmunks." She head tapping and looked in the direction of the window. Alvin banging his fist on it, Theodore was smiling, and Simon was trying to pull his younger brothers away from the window.

Ted Waters bent over to see the window, "I see they are here, I was wondering if your mother had taken them with her." He pulled on his ear and pointed at Simon. He seemed to get the idea. Simon grabbed Alvin's ear and pulled him off the sill, Theodore followed quickly. She saw Simon's face in the window again, and he put his thumb up.

She wasn't entirely sure that this man was trustworthy, but she also had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind saying that he was good. She opened the door and called to the Chipmunks. They scurried over and jumped on her shoulders. She walked onto the patio over looking the pool and Ted Gates followed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.

They sat on one of the picnic benches. Ted Waters got right down to business.

"Mr. Bagdasarian would like to ask the Chipmunks' permission to keep using the cartoon versions of them." All four of their jaws hit the floor.

"What's the catch?" Alvin asked, wary as ever.

"There is none. As long as you let Mr. Bagdasarian keep using the characters, we will never bother you again. If you don't let him use the characters, we won't bother you again." He smiled again. "You can also ask us for anything and we will give it to you. If we can give it to you." He tacked the last part on the end, seeing the look on Alvin's face.

"Conference." All three stated squeaking.

After about thirty seconds, of what seemed like Alvin auguring with his brothers, they turned around, smiling.

_Thats... not a good sign._Dani sighed as Simon opened his mouth to speak.

"We have decided that you can keep using the characters," Ted Waters looked relived, "But you need to keep Evan Gates away from us."

"Done." He stuck his hand out to shake, but brought it back when he remembered who he was talking to. "Thank you for your time, I must be getting back to California now." He walked toward his car, but turned around, "I would stay away from Evan Gates, if I were you." He got in and drove away.

Dani looked down at the boys. They were filthy. "Time for a bath, boys."

"Okay, Dani." Theodore said.

Simon sighed, "Fine." They looked at Alvin expectintly. He crossed his arms.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I will not take a bath. I'm a wild and free Chipmunk. You can't make me take a bath."

"You're right," Simon and Theodore looked appalled, "I can't make you take a bath, but you can be wild and free out here tonight." Dani smiled cruelly.

Simon smirked.

"Dani, you can't be serious."Alvin looked close to hysterics, "You're not going to make me sleep out here tonight."

"Right again." She winked at Simon and Theodore. They each grabbed on of his legs and started dragging him into the house.

"You can't do this!" He started reaching for anything to hold onto, "I'm a citizen of these United Stated of America! They were in the bathroom by now. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Dani picked him up and threw him into the water, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

After their bath, the Chipmunks felt much better. They were in Dani's room watching a movie when the doorbell rang again. Dani groaned. 

"Who is it this time? The President?"

When she opened the door, it looked like she wasn't far from it. Except this person was a woman.

She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She had on a dress suit, and had an air of "Official Person" around her.

"I'm Brittney Prause. I'm here from the No-Child-left-Behind part of the government." She stuck out her hand. Dani grabbed it warily. (A/n: I know this isn't part of the government, but I needed a name and I was to lazy to go look it up on the Internet.)

"Dani Whitman."

"I understand that you have three talking Chipmunks living with you." Dani nodded.

"And that your parents are the legal guardians of these chipmunks." Dani nodded again. (Her parents had "adopted" them last week)

"Then it is their duty to make sure they get the proper education." Dani stared at her. Was she insane? They were chipmunks!

"I'll take it from here, Dani." She heard her mother behind her. "Go make sure the boys are okay." Dani walked back inside without another word.

"Who was at the door?" Theodore asked.

"No one important." Dani replied, looking at the T.V. Simon stared at her but didn't say anything.

After fifteen minutes, her mother came into the room. "I need Simon to come talk to Miss. Prause." Simon got up and looked at Dani before walking out the door.

They watched the movie in silence. Dani could here Simon's voice through the window. He was talking unusually loud. "Are you insane? We're Chipmunks." Dani nodded, her thoughts exactly. There was a pause. Then, "Fine, I guess since we have no other choice."

Simon was back in the room a few seconds later. "They need to see you Dani. I'll hold down the fort here until you're back." He sat between Alvin and Theodore.

When she walked back outside Brittney Prause faced her. "You are going to have to take the Chipmunks to you're school." Dani opened her mouth to object but was silenced. "They meet the requirements of a child here in the United States. They can talk, walk, read, and write. They must go to school." She turned toward Dani's mother, "I asked the oldest what he wanted their last name to be, he said he wanted to talk to his brothers first." Her mother nodded.

* * *

**I'm going to end it there. This was mainly a filler chapter, except for the end. This is probably my worst chapter ever, except for th first one. Please forgive.**

**What do YOU think the Chipmunks last name should be?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Please, review. I'm giving out ice-cream. You better hurry, it's melting.**


	8. Principle's Office

**Hiya! There are many reasons I dropped off the face of the planet for the last two days.**

**1)I had a minor case of writers' block, but I got over that during my foot surgery. (keep reading you'll find out)**

**2) I had foot surgery yesterday and a dentist appointmeant the day before that.**

**3) My new glasses were giving me major headaches. (My old ones didn't)**

**I'm going to clear up your future confusion. (Trust me you'll have it when you read this chapter). Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are going to be maturing at the normal rate for humans. That's what I assumed they did in the movie, because they would get old in about three years. (Those savings bonds Dave bought them would be useless.) In this fanfic, Simon is twelve (but acts Dani's age.) Alvin is about ten, and Theodore is about eight. But they are really smart for their ages. (Dani was tutoring them, so they could keep up with her.) And are all on the same grade level. Dani's. I really wanted to keep them young, but make them go to Dani's school. (Alvin and Theodore may act like they arn't on that level, but their young and they really are smart.**

**Disclaimer- That's it! I'm to depressed to write any more. Why am I depressed you may ask. Because people keep asking me to give up my dream of owning the Chipmunks one day. (Which means I don't own them)**

The next day was a Friday, the Chipmunks last day at freedom, as Alvin had said. They didn't have to go to the school today because everyone had yet to be warned that three chipmunks would be joining them in the classroom.

"Today the boys and I are going to go school shopping!" Her mother gushed when she walked into the kitchen. Dani almost tripped when she heard that.

"What?!"

"You don't expect them to go school without the proper equipment do you?"

"Well, we kinda already came up witha plan." He mother's face dropped. "You can't exactly expect them to cary a backpack can you? We decided that they would share suplies with me."

Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment, "How are they going to write? The pencils are bigger than they are!"

"For some reason, they already knew how to write with huge, human sized writing utensles." Dani shuddered, she was starting to sound like her teachers. "Alvin said something about scaring people who belived in ghosts."

Her mother laughed, "How did you make those sweaters? I might as well make some more for them since those are getting worn out."

After Dani explained how to make sweaters, she went up to check on the Chipmunks. They looked so peacefull. She tried to tiptoe out of the room as quietly as possible.

"Dani?" She turned around and saw Theodore sitting up half-asleep.

"Yes, Theodore. It's me. Go back to sleep."

"Dani, I'm glad we get to go to school with you. During the day we miss you." He motioned for her to come closer. "Some more than other." He glanced in Alvin's direction.

She winked at him. "Go back to sleep." He laid back down. Dani sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

When she got to school, all seemed normal. She was greeted by Bella as usual and they sat at their normal table in the cafateria.

Then, when they were in second period, she was called into the office, again.

She slowly got out of her seat and proceded toward the door. Everyone was staring at her. Some were whispering in low voices.

When she got into the office, the woman held out the phone.

"H-hello?"

_"DaniIswearIdidn'tdoit!"_

"Woah, Alvin, slow down. What's wrong?"

_pause_

"Theo's where?!"

_pause_

"Where's Simon?"

_pause_

"Well go get him!"

_pause_

"He's not there? He's probably hiding."

_pause_

"From who? Alvin I think you know the anwser to that."

_pause_

"Here's what I want you to do: Find the pole you used to make the fort. Then you need to stick it up the ice despencer and wait for Theodore to grab it, then you pull him out."

_pause_

"No, Alvin. You will not get to try a Theodore popslickle."

_pause_

"No, Alvin just, GET HIM OUT!" She slammed the phone down. The woman stared at her. Dani shruged and walked toward the door.

"No, you're going in there." She pointed toward the principle's office. Dani gulped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--...--.-.-.-.-.-.

She walked, slowly into the office. She sat in one of those chairs that look friendly but are death traps. She looked up at the principle, he was a balding man with glases on ther bridg of his nose. He had on a tie and black pants, but what surprised her: He was smiling.

"Ah, Dani. I'm so glad you could come in today." He beemed at her.

_"Of course I could, it's school."_ She grumbled. He looked at her, "I-I mean, thanks for having me. What was with all the false petences.

"I called you in here to talk about our 'new arrivels' " She could hear the quotation marks in his voice.

"What would you like to know?"

"Exactly what grade level are they on?" She winced, she wasn't sure.

"I think they are in the eighth. My grade. Simon would sit in school windows and learn bits and pieces. He would then teach it to his brothers. When I found them, I found out that they knew almost as much as me, so I filled in the blanks."

"Vey impressive. They are futher along then I expected them to be."

"You mean on kindergarten level."

"No! Not at all! I just expected them to be on a very low grade level." Dani was getting antsy. Something told her that Theodore wan't the only one in trouble.

"What else do you need to talk me about?" She glanced around the room.

"Well, I just wanted you to be here when I gave the announcement about our new students." He picked up the microphone and pressed a button.

He started speaking and she could hear his voice echoing through the entire building, _"Good morning! Clyde C. Crashcup Junior High! Will you please stand for the pledge?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

After the pledge and a moment of silence, he got to the important part, "_I only have one annoucment this morning. Tomorow we have three new students joing us, all three will be in the eight grade." _He smiled. Dani had seen that look before, on Alvin when he thought he had a great idea, but it was just plain stupid. _And please, don't be alarmed by their size." _He pushed the button again.

He turned around when he heard a _thump_. Dani's jaw was on the floor.

"I can't belive you said that!" She screached but then lowered her voice.

"I know exactly what I am doing, young lady." Dani bit her lip. She had plenty other things to say to him, but didn't want to be expeled.

"Can I go now?" He nodded. She walked out, slowly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

The rest of the day was tourture. Nobody approached her and asked her if the Chipmunks were coming. It was much worse. Much, much worse. She had to listen to rumors all day.

"I bet their midgets." (A/n: sorry if I offended anyone)

"I heard that their from China. Everyone from China is short. (A/n: Sorry if I offened anyone)

"I heard that they were midgets from China."

The rumors just kept stupider and stupider. Finally, she tuned it all out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..--.-..--..-.-.--..--.-.

When Dani got home, there was no noise coming form the house. That was a bad sign. She sprited down the driveway.

Finally she got to the house, she cautiosly opened the door. The house was spotless, again. Uh oh. There was noise coming from the boys room. She walked slowly up the stairs.

When she got there, Alvin was standing outside the door with what looked like a snorkel covering his body. Simon was reading a book and Theodre was watching Alvin.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

Alvin and Theodore jumped, while Simon din't move.

"Waiting for Alvin to clean up our room." he said turning the page.

"Why don't you help him?"

"Because it's his mess, he needs to clea-" He was interupted by Alvin.

"We know Simon. My mess, I need to clean it." He said moving his hand with his words. He turned to Theodore and started narating what he was about to do. "I'm about to go on a dangerous mision to the inside of our room." He said waving his hands as emphisis. "I don't know what I'm going to find in there. But it's not going to pretty. People may ask: Why is he trying to do this impossible deed? Because I'm trying to find the floor! Wish me luck!" He leaped through the door, that Dani didn't notice was open before. He quickly closed the door before she could look in.

"I'm not going to ask." Dani said turing to walk down the stairs.

"Good," Simon said closing his book, "Because we don't know the anwser."

* * *

The next morning was hetic to say the least. Alvin was freaking out. He had found out that you can't where hats in the school building.

"How am I susposed to survive without my hat?"

"Did you live before you got the hat?" Simon said from his position on in front of a bowl of cereral. The Chipmunks had loved the cereral, especially when you put milk in it.

"Yes, but I didn't know what life was without it." Dani could sense a fight brewing, so she stepped in before it could break out. Pluse Theodore was nervouse as is, she didn't want his brothers to add to that.

"Alvin, you can where your hat until you get into the building, but then you have to take it off. Then once you get outside again you can put it back on. Okay?" He nodded, but crossed his arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

Her mother drove them to school. While they were in the safety of the back seat she quietly asked, "Do you want to wait inside my backpack until we get into the first class?" They had gotten the same schedule, because they had picked the same electives. They even had girls choir together. But Dani assumed the teachers knew what they were doing.

They thought for a few minutes, then Alvin asked, "Will it be better than the last time. I almost got squshied by a book."

"I can't make any promises but I can try to keep it from jiggiling around so much." They nodded and looked thoughtful again. Theodore sighed and jumped in. He beckoned to his brothers and they soon followed.

The school was in sight now, Dani sighed. She really didn't want to do this.

Her mother pulled into the parking lot and Dani got out and got ready to face their fate.

* * *

**If you have any questions you can PM me. If you're confused then go read the top author's note. I'm not explaing it again. If you're still confused PM me.**

**I might not be able to update this weekend. But be on the lookout.**

**Once again, review. You can have those little Valentine hearts that have words on them.**


	9. First Day of School

**Hi! Thanks to all my reviewers. (even though only two people reviewed last chapter) But I'm trying to be positive.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chipmunks.

* * *

**When she got into the building, nobody approached her. Nobody talked to her, nobody even gave her a second glance. Nobody suspected that she had three squirming Chipmunks in her backpack.

"Alvin move over, your tail is in my face." Theodore wined.

"Well move your face." She heard him retort. By this time Dani was at her table in the cafeteria. She slammed her backpack down as hard as she could, in an effort to shut them up. But it just made them louder.

"OUCH." Alvin screamed making the word into two syllables.

"Dani that hurt." Theodore said. Oh no! Theodore! She had totally forgot he was in the bag. He would start crying any minute. She opened the bag as fast as she could.

Three fury heads popped out, one had tears in his eyes.

"That was uncalled for, Dani." Simon said, trying to comfort Theodore.

"I'm sorry, Theodore, Simon." Simon looked her and nodded his head.

Theodore looked up at her with big eyes. "It's okay." She looked around, Bella was coming around the corner!

"Quick! Get back in." She said through the corner of her mouth. They jumped back inside without question. _Good they are finally listening to me._

"Don't think this means that we will listen to you more often." Alvin said, his head popping out again. She quickly pushed it back in, Bella was only three feet away now.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What?" Dani tried to look innocent, but failed.

"The thing that you just pushed into the bag. Those Chipmunks didn't sneak into school did they?"

_"No, they were forced." _She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Dani smiled.

"Let me see. Open your backpack."

"Why?"

"Because you are lying straight to my face, and I know it has to do with what's in that bag!" She tried to pry the bag from Dani's hands, and failed. But not before she heard a tiny gasp come from the inside.

"I just heard something come from the bag." She said looking at Dani, daring her to argue.

Dani tried to come up with something to say, and her grip was looser on the bag, so Bella grabbed it out of her hands. She ripped it open and almost droped it.

She saw the cutest little chipmunks ever. One had a green sweater on and had tears in his eyes. One, how looked like the oldest, had a blue sweater on and was trying to get the small one to calm down. The middle sized one was glaring at her, probably blaming her for his brother's sad state. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" He huffed.

She blanched. She had heard the chipmunks that Dani's family had adopted could talk, but she didn't really believe it. The tallest one looked at her, waiting for her answer.

The youngest finally calmed down, "No, its okay, Alvin. I'm fine."

"I still think she should apologize." He mumbled. She stared at them, still in a trance.

"Is she okay, Simon?" Theodore looked at the tallest.

"I think she's still in shock." He told him. Dani who had stayed silent during the whole thing, spoke up.

"Bella, do you need to sit down?" Dani didn't wait for an answer. She led Bella to a chair and pushed her into it. "I know this is a shock, but I really need you to be beside me during this whole thing." Bella looked up at her confusion coloring her face. "The Chipmunks have to come to school.." She began her story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After she finished, Bella was still staring into space.

"Can I count on you to help me?" Dani asked. Bella looked at her.

"On one condition." Bella took a deep breath, "Can I come over this weekend to play with the Chipmunks, please?!?!?!" She gushed.

"S-sure." Dani stammered. She had expected worse. She glanced at her watch, the principle wanted her to go to her first class ten minutes before the first bell rang. "I need to get to first period. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

* * *

When they got to their first class the teacher approached her. Bella looked at her and walked to her desk, leaving her completely alone. Unless you count three chipmunks in her backpack. 

"Hello, Dani. Where are our three new students?" She asked, eyes scanning the floor.

"In my backpack." Dani mumbled, trying to find a way around the teacher.

She took Dani by the shoulder and pushed her into the darkest corner of the room. "Why are they in your backpack?"

"Because I knew I would be mobbed if I walked into the building with three chipmunks on my shoulder. Plus, they agreed to ride in there." She was getting angry with the teacher. Her teacher looked like she was about to scold her, but was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Don't yell at Dani." Theodore said.

"Yea, we volunteered to ride in the bag." Simon said. The teacher eyes softened when she saw them.

"Aw!" She gushed, "I saw the Chipmunks movie with my grandkids, but I never imagined they would be this cute."

"Who are you calling cute?" Alvin said, pocking his head out of the bag, "I know the ancient Chinese art of... origami."He raised his arms in a 'kung fu' position.

The teacher looked like she was trying to hold in her laughter. She motioned for Dani to put the bag down then took her to the side. "Where do you want them to sit? I know they can't exactly sit in a normal desk like normal students..." She trailed off.

"I think Simon and Theodore should share a desk, and I think Alvin should sit on top of my desk." The teacher looked ready to protest, "That way I can keep him out of trouble." Dani said.

The teacher sighed, "I guess I can live with that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dani kept the boys in her backpack. She didn't want them to be mobbed. She would wait until everyone was seated and listening to the teacher. Every person was talking about the new students.

."Good morning everyone!" The teacher was going all out today.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kristen." came the standard reply.

"Today we are going to read _Annabel Lea_ by Edgar Allen Poe." There were many groans throughout the room, but they were silenced by the look Mrs. Kristen gave them. They all opened their literature books and listened as Mrs. Kristen read.

Dani decided that now was the best time to let the Chipmunks out of her bag. She slowly unzipped it. Mrs. Kristen looked at her, and she swore that the teacher winked at her.

When she got the bag unzipped, the Chipmunks slowly climbed out, knowing that if they made a sound they would be noticed. Dani was very grateful that her seat was in the back of the classroom.

She glanced at Simon and Theodore, they were taking forever to get to the desk. It was only three feet from Dani's, but they were moving as slow as possible, so they weren't noticed. Alvin had plopped himself on her desk and was looking at the text book, following along with the teacher. She had never seen him so still or attentive before.

When Simon and Theodore finally made it to the desk they didn't know what to do. Dani had forgotten to open a book for them. She glanced at them and tugged on her ear, the universal sign for listen. They listened intently to the last three lines of the poem and glanced at Dani, she sighed and got onto the floor under her desk. She crawled, trying not to be seen, over to their desk and opened the book. They quickly read it and Dani crawled back to her desk.

"Does anyone know what Mr. Poe was saying in the poem?" Nobody answered. "Does anybody have anything to ask about the poem?" No hands were in the air. "Did anyone even read the poem?" Three tiny hands went into the air.

"Ah, I see our new students read it." Dani had been running her hand across her throat in an effort to get the teacher to stop talking, but she met no success.

All seventeen heads turned toward the Chipmunks. When they saw them, their eyes got huge at the same time. Everyone except Dani and Bella gasped. Every single person in the room looked ready to jump out of their chair, but they were stopped.

"Nobody move." Mrs. Kristen said. Everyone turned, "If you so much as look at those Chipmunks without Dani's permission you will get detention for a week. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kristen."

Dani sighed, _Thank you Mrs. Kristen._

* * *

By lunch everyone knew about the Chipmunks, a bunch of people had even asked them for their autograph. Dani was woried about the boys, Alvin hadn't said anything all day, and Simon and Theodore seemed to be in a trance. 

"Are you okay?" Bella asked them as they slowly got out of her backpack. They didn't anwser.

Dani handed them each a piece of her chocalate bar. They ate it slowly but then guzzled it down and held out their hands for more. Dani realized why they had been so quiet.

"How many times do you eat in a day?" She asked.

"Almost every two hours." Simon replied, mouth full of chocalate.

"Is that why you haven't been talking? You were hungry?"

"We weren't talking?" Simon looked puzzled.

"You haven't since this morning." They looked like they had all their energy back.

"I'm sorry. If we don't eat very often we go into energy saving mode." They were bouncing on the balls of their feet.

"Next time tell me that before I get worried."

"Sorry." They all said at the same time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

By the time lunch was over, the Chipmunks had gotten so bored they had started a game of tag. Alvin had won, but Dani couldn't figure out how someone could win in tag.

They were headed to math class, something Simon said they all trouble with, when someone knocked Alvin off Dani's shoulder. She held her hand out and caught him. All that time of catching them when they fell off her shoulders finally paid off. She turned around to see who had knocked him off but only found a note.

_Go back to where you came from._

* * *

**Yeah! I got the chapter out this weekend!**

**Remember Review!**

**Thank you.**


	10. Early Birds and Second Mice

**Grrr. Only one review -pouts-**

**My new Alvin and the Chipmunks DVD with 118 episodes on it has finally arrived, and I was up all night watching it. So I would like to apologize if the Chipmunks' personalties are more like the cartoon than the movie.**

**Disclaimer-If I owned them do you think I would be here?**

* * *

When Dani got into her house she threw her bag down with a _huff_. They had been trying to figure out who had threatened the Chipmunks but met no success. The Chipmunks were exhausted, (They hadn't gotten a nap.) and Dani was frustrated. 

"Dani, what was that note you had found before?" Theodore asked. Dani looked at him with surprise evident on her face, he hadn't talked since Alvin had had his "Death-defying experience" as the red cap wearing Chipmunk had put it.

"It was nothing Theodore." Neither Alvin or Theodore had seen the note, Dani had thrown it away before they had gotten a chance to see it, but Simon had grabbed it out of her hands before she reached the trashcan.

Alvin had fainted after his "fall", if you could call it that. He had been so scared that he had fainted before Dani's great reflexes caught him, and Theodore, who had feared for his brother's life, didn't say a word. He just went into a trance-like state.

Dani hadn't known what to do. She couldn't go home. She couldn't take him to the nurse, so she decided to just go to their next class.

When they had gotten there, the teacher let out a shriek, when she saw the tiny collapsed Chipmunk. She had tried to get Dani to take him to the nurse, so Dani had to calmly explain that the nurse probably didn't know how to take care of a collapsed Chipmunk. But the teacher wouldn't budge, the only way she woud let that Chipmunk into her class, was if he was wide awake. So Dani left Theodore, who still hadn't said a word, in Simon's care, and took Alvin to the nurse.

She didn't actually take him to the nurse, she took him to the water fountain and splashed water on his tiny face. He woke up with a jolt.

"Wha happened?" He had said, sleep still in his tone. "Did the groundhogs attack again?" Dani just laughted and slowly walked back to the classroom. "Dani why am I all wet?"

"I had to splash water on you to wake you up. You fainted."

"Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

When they got back into the room, Alvin was dry and ready for the lesson, but Dani doubted any of them really listened. They had bigger things on their minds.

On the bus ride back, Alvin was the usual little chatterbox, but Theodore, who usually was talking with Alvin was unusually quiet. Simon had tried to pull him into the conversation, but to no anvil. If Theodore wanted to be quiet, he could.

Now it seemed Theodore was back to his old self. He had climbed off of Dani's shoulder and was bickering with Alvin over what to have for dinner. Simon looked at her and gestured at the hallway. She glanced at the other two and he whispered in her ear,

"They could fight like this for hours. Let's just go before they realize we're gone." She nodded and headed to the hallway, Simon on her shoulder.

When they got there, Simon quickly hopped off and stared at her, "What was that note about? Go back to where you came from?"

"Soemone dosen't like you."

"Why? We didn't do anything to them."

"Some people are jelous. Some don't know what to think of you, and some just don't understand you. And most people hate what they can't understand."

"But why do they hate us? Why don't they try to get to know us?" Simon was getting confused now.

Dani sighed, "Simon you are so smart, your brothers too." _Even if Alvin dosen't like to show it. _She smiled at him, "But you have so many things to learn." She sighed

"Will you help us?" Dani heard a voice that sounded just like Theodore say behind her.

She wirled around, and saw Alvin and Theodore standing next to the wall.

"If you were by our side, I wouldn't mind learning." Alvin mumbled.

"I promise to help you when I can, but some things you have to learn on your own." All three nodded. "Good, now let's drop the subject and I''l go make you some cereal."

"The chocalate kind?" Theodore looked hopeful.

"Yes, the chocalate kind."

"Yes! Can I poor the milk? I've been practicing." Alvin said, climbing on top of her head.

"You can if you don't spill it."

* * *

The next morning they were exhausted. Correction Alvin and Theodore were exhausted, Simon was wide awake. 

"How do you do that Simon?" Alvin asked through a yawn.

"Do what?"

"Get up and not imedietly falling back asleep."

"I go to bed early." Simon really slowly

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

At breakfast Alvin fell into his cereal bowl twice.

"Unnnnggggg! That's the second time this morning." He complained, "Dani, why do we have to get up so early?"

"The early bird gets the worm." Simon said, not looking up from his book.

"The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese." (A/n:Think mouse traps) Alvin said with a straight face. He could only hold the face for about three seconds then he started laughing. "I crack myself up." He said wiping imaginary tears off his face.

"I don't get it." Theodore said quietly.

"That was rude, Alvin." Simon said.

"I don't get it." Theodore said a little louder.

"Oh, please, Simon, I'm not the one with mouse traps in my garage." Alvin said giving Dani the evil eye. Dani stared at him right back, he broke the glare first. _How does she do that? _He asked himself.

_Wow, three seconds, a new record. _Dani giggled to herself.

"Alvin, you don't even own a garage." Simon reminded him, but they weren't listening.

"I don't get it!!!" Theodore screamed, Simon sighed and whispered in his ear. His eyes got wide.

"Yeah, yeah, Simon. Whatever." Alvin had a strange look on his face.

"Whatever you're thinking, Alvin. Please spare us the embarrasment and don't do it." Dani said, making herself a piece of toast.

"You take the fun out of everything."

"I know." Dani smiled at him.

* * *

The school day was a little better. The Chipmunks could actully stand on her shoulders, without being mobbed. But there was a lot of murmering going on. 

As they were walking to their last period of the day, Alvin was pushed off Dani's shoulder, again. He fainted, again.

Dani caught him and wirled around and saw black hair, but missed the rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..---.-.-.-.-.

"So Simon how many people have black hair?" Dani asked the bespectled Chipmunks sitting on her bed. He had been looking through the yearbook, counting how many people had black hair.

"Three hundred and two, give or take a few." Dani sighed, what were they going to do? The highest percentage of people at her school had black hair.

The Chipmunks, sensing her distress, climbed in her lap.

"Don't worry, Dani." Theodore assured her.

"Yea, we'll find who did this." Simon agreed.

"Then I can rip him to shreds." Alvin said, raising his paws in the shaped of claws.

"Then... we can turn them into the principal."Simon reasured.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**Mostly filler chapter. Hope you like it. Please review, or I'm going to have to rant again.**

**Thank you to hallhomestead for reviewing. (Only one. Grrr.)**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Theo? Missing?

**I warned you. Now I'm going to have to rant again. I know people are reading this, I had 23 hits on the last chapter and only two reviews. Review! Review! Review! Before I have to call the Review! police.**

**Disclaimer- Do you have to ask?**

* * *

The next morning it took Dani three tries to wake Simon up. 

That was weird.

"Simon, get up it's time to go to school."

"Unnnnggg!" He groaned, as he got off the huge bed.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" Alvin questioned, from his regular spot on Dani's head.

"Eight." Simon answered, climbing on her shoulder.

"That's earlier than usual. Are you felling okay?" Dani was worried.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." He answered with a yawn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on, Theodore you have to eat something." Dani held the spoon up to his face. He pushed it away.

"No, I'm not hungry."

That was even weirder.

Simon kept falling asleep and Theodore wouldn't eat anything. Something was going on here. Alvin was even acting strangely. He wouldn't talk, but Dani was pretty sure that that had to do something with his brothers condition.

"Good morning kids." Brenda said coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning." came their muffled response.

"What's wrong with all of you? Usually you're all bursting with energy!"

"Simon is really tired even though he went to bed really early and Theodore won't eat." Alvin replied.

"Come here, Simon, Theodore." They slowly walked over to her. She put a hand on their foreheads. "You're both warm." (A/n: I don't know if a chipmunk fells warmer when it dosen't feel well, so just go with it.)

She looked at Dani, "They need to stay home today."

"WHAT!!!" All four screamed.

"It's only their third day of school." Dani said in a quieter voice.

"I know that, but I really think Simon and Theodore should stay here, just in case."

"Fine," Dani looked at her mother, "Do you have to work today?" She nodded. "In that case, Simon you're in charge." Alvin opened his mouth to speak.

"No, Alvin you cannot stay here to take care of them." Dani answered, anticipating his actions. "Let's go catch the bus."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Every. Single. Person. Noticed that Dani only had one Chipmunk with her.

and

_Every. Single. Person_. Had to know where they were. And Alvin had to

Flirt with

_**Every. Single. Girl**_. That asked where his brothers were. Dani finally couldn't take it anymore and stuffed him into her backpack. She could handle the people and the questions, but once Alvin went into "hunk" mode, you had better hide because he will hit on any girl out there. Even if she had a wedding ring on her finger.

"Let me outa here!" Dani could here Alvin muffled voice through the bag, "This is cruel and unusual torture!"

Dani kept walking and started whistling, the world was right again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.wow.-.-.-..--.-.-.-I'm using this .-.-.-.-a lot.-.-.-.-.- today.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That was until Alvin was pushed again. But he was pushed a littler harder, so Dani couldn't see who pushed him because she had to go running to catch him.

He screamed the whole way. When she caught him, she looked a him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Alvin looked up at her, "Oh, the screaming? I was doing that, so you would know where I was so you could catch me."

"Of course you were." She walked to their first class.

"Seriously. I wasn't scared."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Again.-.-.-.-and again-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-and again-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dani was called into the office, again.

She was sent into the principal's office again.

And she was met with that happy smile, again.

"Dani," the principal hummed, "Some of your teachers have told me that Simon and Theodore weren't in class, today."

_"Traitors."_ she hissed between her teeth, Alvin looked at her with wide eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Simon and Theodore were sick this morning so my mom didn't want to make them come to school." She said in one breath.

"Oh, well next time can you-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "What?" he barked. The secretaries blonde head popped in.

"Danielle Whitman has a phone call."

"Just one moment, can you put them on hold." She nodded and her head disappeared.

"Now as I was saying, can-" he was interrupted again.

"They say it's urgent." The secretary again.

"Well then take a message." The principal was getting angry. She nodded again. "Can you please just ask your mom to call us next time they have to stay home?"

Dani nodded.

"That's it?" Alvin asked.

"Yes."

"You told your secretary to take a message, because you wanted to tell Dani one thing?"

"Yes! Mr. Seville, I don't quite like your tone."

"Well, I don't like the way you run things around here. What if that was my brothers on that phone? What if they were hurt?"

"Well, I'm-" He was cut off yet again.

"I'm sorry, sir." The secretary said, "But they have called three times already..." She trailed.

"Fine give her the phone." She handed Dani a cordless phone.

"Oh hey Simon whats-?" She listened intently. "Woah, Simon, slow down. I can't understand what your saying."

_pause_

"WHAT?"

_pause_

"Don't worry Simon I'll be right there." She slammed the phone down and grabbed her cell phone.

"What do you think you are doing?" The principal roared.

"What does it look like she's doing? Something must have happened to my brothers. I've never seen her so worked up before." Alvin replied glaring at the educator.

By this time, Dani was pushing the buttons on her cell phone so hard, it looked like they would break any second. She had to start over many times because her fingers were shaking so much.

After the fifth try she finally got the phone up to her ear, Alvin leaned over to listen.

It rang three times then Alvin could hear a female's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Mom, this is Dani. Simon just called me." She paused to take a breath.

"Dani, why are you calling me on your cell phone?"

"No time to explain now, I just need you to come get me right away. We have to get home."

"Why?"

"Theodore's missing."

* * *

**Hahahaha -maniacal laughter-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Cliiiiiiiffffffffff Haaaaaannnnnngggggggeeeeeeerrrrrrr.**

**I will not update until I get 5 reviews. I have 35 now so do the math. **

**I know it seems like I'm being mean, setting a limit, but the last time I ranted I got 5 so I figures what the heck?**

**If you review you can pick between cookies, cake, or any kind of chocolate candy you can think of.**


	12. Plans

**I know you didn't give me 5 reviews but I forgive really easily, and I managed to sneak onto the computer. (I'm grounded) So I don't know how long it will be until I can update again. The only thing I'll be able to check is the emails, because my mom was getting really tired of me asking if I could go check my stats, and when I get a review I get an Email. ****If I get a lot of reviews I'll sneak on here and write really fast, while my mom isn't looking.**

* * *

It usually takes Brenda Whitman fifteen minutes to get to Dani's school. She got there in five. 

"Get in." She said as she drove up. Dani barely had time to close the door before her mother zoomed off. "Do you know what happened?" Brenda glanced at Dani.

"No, the only thing Simon said was 'Theodore's gone.' Then I heard Simon gasp and I quickly hung up and called you."

"Okay, as soon as we get home, you go find Simon," she looked at Alvin, "And, Alvin, you go start looking in all the small places Theodore could be." They both nodded. The rest of the ride was in silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The house was in shambles. There was no better word for it. The mail was scattered, all the books from the bookcase were thrown on the ground, and all the pots and pans were out of the cabinets and on the ground.

"Simon! Simon! Simon! Where are you?" Dani yelled. She heard a groan from under the books.

She quickly moved into the living room, she saw a tiny paw, and the antenna to a phone sticking out from under all the books. She pushed them aside and saw a blue sweater clad figure. She quickly picked Simon up and set him on the couch.

He groaned again, and opened his eyes, "Dani? Is that you?" Dani smiled.

"Yes, Simon it's me. Are you okay?" Simon glared at her. "Sorry. Standard question."

"Dani, Theodore's gone. Some man with blonde hair came to the door, but I wouldn't open it, so he broke in and chased Theodore around the house." He paused to take a breath. (A/n: I might write the chase scene, and put it in as a deleted scene or something.) "I tried to stop him, but he just threw me into the bookcase, by the time I crawled to where I could see he was gone and so was Theodore."

"How did you get to the phone?"

"I guess it landed next to me when the man dragged Theodore off the table."

Dani sighed, she had no idea who this man was or how they were going to get Theodore back. "Do remember anything else about what he looked like?"

"He looked like that guy Ian Hawke from our movie." Simon said. Dani didn't bother to correct him. Then she froze.

"Did you just say that he looked just like Ian Hawke and had blonde hair?"

"Yes, why?"

"Gates." She growled.

"Excuse me, Dani. What?"

"Evan Gates is the man who tried to buy you, but we wouldn't let him." Dani replied, thinking.

Simon had a confused expression on his face, then recognition. "Oh, I remember him. But why would he take only Theodore when I was here too?"

"He probably thought Theodore would be easier to control..." She trailed off. "But how did he know that you weren't in school today?"

Simon had a calculating look on his face, "Were there any students or teachers that went home during the day today?"

"I don't think so.. But I can't be sure." Dani was in a deep state of concentration.

"Try to remember, Dani." Simon said in a calm voice. Dani was silent for about thirty seconds.

"Oh," She said snapping her fingers, "I remember, Dylan Gates went home early today." They both froze in their thinking process.

"GATES!?"

"How could I miss that?!" Dani was slapping her forehead.

"How could we not notice that he also has black hair? It was so obvious." Simon added.

"I could've noticed that one." a calm voice said from the couch.

"What are you doing here, Alvin?" Simon asked rubbing his temples.

"I'm hurt Simon." Alvin said putting a hand on his heart, "I live here don't I?"

Simon was getting frustrated, Dani could tell by the look on his face. "Yes, you do, Alvin. But you better tell me what you're doing here, interrupting my thought process."

"Well, Simon, I figured you and Dani would want my help, but since you two seem to be doing fine on your own I'll just go keep looking for Theodore." He turned, "Oh, wait I can't look for him. HE'S GONE!"

"Well you wouldn't have to find him if you would help us think!"

"I just said that!" Dani decided that it was time to intervene.

"Hey, calm down. I know we're all a little frustrated, because Theodore was kidnapped by a maniac," That got a smile out of them, "But that dosen't mean that you two should fight." They sighed.

"We know Dani. We're sorry."

"Now what should we do?" Dani asked looking at both of them.

"I think we should look up some information on Evan Gates and Jett Records." Alvin suggested.

"Who's going to do it though? I can't because I have to explain all this to my mom, and you two can't because you're... well... you're to small."

"Simon goes on the computer all the time." Alvin said, pointing at the aforementioned Chipmunk. Simon was glaring daggers at him.

"How?" Simon sighed and walked toward the computer.

"Follow me."

-.-.-..-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dani was very impressed. Simon may be small, but he had a big brain.

After he had booted up the computer, Dani asked the obvious question.

"How do you do it?"

"Like this." He demonstrated how he would type on the keyboard with his feet. He would jump from one letter to another. He also showed how he would have to move the mouse with both hands instead of one. He had to jump on the button to get it to click.

"I'm impressed. Can you look up the information by yourself?" Simon nodded.

"He won't be alone, he'll have me." Alvin said.

"No, he won't."

"What?"

"I need you to go through all the things thrown all over the house and see if you can find any clues." Alvin looked depressed that all he had to do was sift through junk.

"But..."

"Just act like you're on your favorite detective show, Alvin." Simon prompted.

"Detective Alvin is on the case." He zoomed out of the room.

"That was easier than I thought." Dani thought aloud.

"Just wait for it." Simon held up three fingers."Three... Two... One..." On one a loud _bang_ sounded from the kitchen.

"Don't worry Detective Alvin can pay for that! Sarah!" She heard his voice in the direction of the stairs, "Can I borrow some money?"

Dani sighed and went to find her mother.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That's all we could figure out. Simon's looking things up on the computer now." Dani finished.

"Wait," Her mother held her hands up, "Did you just day that_ Simon_ was on the computer?"

"Yes, he is very capable at handling himself."

"But do you think it best to let a ten inch Chipmunks alone with the computer. What if he can't read the stuff at the top of the page?"

"He can-" Dani was cut off.

"Eureka!" she heard Simon yell from the other room. Dani looked at her mother with raised brows.

"See."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What did you find?" Alvin asked as he skidded across the desk.

"I found that Jett Records is in California, and that even though it is an up-to-date recording studio it is located in a very old building. It even had those old air vents-" Simon was interrupted by Alvin.

"You mean the ones that are made of metal and people climb through them in movies?"

Simon nodded, "The same ones. Only these are way to small for a human to fit. It says here that only a small rodent can fit through..." He looked at Dani and Alvin, they were smirking. "No way. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No! No! NO!"

"Pwese, Simon. It's for Theodore." Alvin stuck his lip out.

"Fine, but only because it's for Theodore."

"Can you print out blue prints or something? So you can tell which direction to go in." Simon jumped on the keyboard and clicked with the mouse.

"Well, I found some, but they are really old."

"Which room could they be holding Theodore in?"

"Probably this one." Simon said, pointing at a room on the third floor. "It's the only one that's vancant, all the others are either offices or recording studios."

"What year did you say this was from?" Alvin asked, his face three inches from the screen.

"1973." Simon gulped, "They could've easily used that room." They looked up at Dani. She sighed,

"Well, how do we even know that he's inside that building? But that room is our best bet. You two can go sneak in through the vent while I distract Evan Gates." They didn't look convinced. "If we're wrong, I can always try to get information out of Gates." They nodded.

"For Theodore." Alvin said putting his hand out.

"For Theodore." Simon and Dani said outing their's on top of his.

* * *

**Well that's it. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. **

**And remember to Review! Review! Review! (It makes me write faster.)**

**On a side note, does anyone want me to write the chase scene with Theodore and Evan Gates? If you do I'll post it somewhere.**


	13. Airport Troubles

**I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday! But I went over to a friends house, and I didn't have time to go the computer afterward.**

* * *

Dani's mother got the plane tickets within the hour, they would leave tomorrow morning. 

"Do you know what the lunatic could do with Theodore by then?" Alvin asked.

"We're lucky we even got the tickets on such short notice." He mother reprimanded, "I have to remember to call that Ted Waters fellow and thank him."

"You and me both." Simon murmured. He had almost gotten over what had happened yesterday, but he also blamed himself. If only he had remembered to set the alarm, or hadn't left the room. (A/n: If you want to find out what happened to Simon and Theodore then check out my deleted scene. _Real Chipmunks Meet Cartoon Chipmunks Deleted Scene)_

The next morning they were up bright and early. They had a plane to catch.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.--.-.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." answered Dani, staring out the car window.

"Are we there yet?"

No!" Simon replied, crawling on Dani's shoulder.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!!" Sarah almost yelled.

"Are we there yet?"

"Alvin, if you ask one more time, you are ridding on the roof." Dani's mother calmly replied.

"Fine." Alvin huffed, crossing his arms.

-5 minutes later-

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" All four yelled together.

"Okay! No need to yell. Sheesh!"

-2 seconds later-

Alvin opened his mouth to ask again. Simon quickly clapped his hand over it.

"Yes, Alvin we're here."

* * *

When they finally arrived in the airport, the Chipmunks were already in Dani's backpack. When they had gotten out of the car, everything had seemed normal enough. Dani had been hoping that the Chipmunks could've stayed on her shoulders for the whole trip. 

But that hope was quickly smashed when they got onto the tram that would take them to the airport. It was completely full, but Dani was hoping that nobody would see the sleeping Chipmunks in her arms seeing as how it was five o'clock in the morning, and they were all asleep.

They were all asleep, that is, except for one little girl. She had blond pigtails and was only about three years old. She was bouncing up and down in her seat, probably from all the caffeine her mother had given her to keep her awake. But when she saw the Chipmunks she froze. She slowly raised a hand and pointed at them, all the awake were glanced at what the little girl was pointing at, the Chipmunks. Dani glared at the little girl, who quickly recoiled behind her mother's back.

Dani quickly shook Alvin and Simon awake. They looked up at her groggily.

"Are we there?" Simon asked. Dani put a finger to her lips and gestured at the people around her. They were all awake now, and openly staring.

She opened her backpack and they quickly jumped in. She turned to the window and tried to ignore the eyes she felt on her back.

When they had walked through the sliding glass doors, she could hear them squirming in her bag.

"Ewww! Alvin that's disgusting!" Simon said, revolted. His tiny head popped out of the bag, nose between two fingers.

"I don't even want to know." Dani said quickly, hands in the air. "Can you go back in, please?"

Simon shook his head.

"Is it that bad?" He nodded. Dani sighed, "Fine." He crawled out onto her shoulder.

"I bet he dosen't last three seconds." Simon said with an evil grin on his face.

"I bet he dosen't last five."

After ten seconds, Alvin's head popped out as well. He was gasping.

"So you finally came up for air?" Simon prompted.

"No. I just came up to make sure you two were doing okay." Alvin said, finally getting enough clean oxygen.

"We're fine. You can go back now." Dani smiled. This was to fun.

His head disappeared. For about a second.

He had a pleading look on his face.

Dani sighed, "Fine. Why have one Chipmunk on your shoulder when you can have two?"

"I wish it was three." Simon muttered.

"Don't worry, Simon, we'll find him." Alvin patted his brother on the back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After getting their tickets and dropping off their luggage, they had to go through security. This was going to be tricky.

By that time, almost everyone knew that the talking Chipmunks that they had seen in the newspapers about a week ago were in the building.

_Was it really only a week ago?_ Dani thought to herself.

"I.D.?" The security guard, who's name tag said _Phil,_ had stopped her mother. She quickly handed him her driver's license. He waved her though, and she headed toward the metal detectors. Sarah quickly ran after her.

Dani was about to follow, when he stopped her.

"All animals need to be put under the plane." He pointed to one of the desks where they had dropped off their luggage.

Alvin, who had always had a hot head, looked like their was steam coming out of his ears. "How dare you." He said in a impassive voice. Simon grabbed his tail to keep him from jumping off Dani's shoulder. Phil looked amazed that a Chipmunk was even talking to him.

"Now you've done it." Simon said, digging his heals into Dani's shoulder.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Alvin went on, not noticing Simon's interruption. He turned to glare at Simon, "Let. Go. Of. Me." Simon shook his head and bit his lip. His paws were starting to hurt.

By this time, everyone who had been waiting behind them had bunched up to see what would happen next.

Alvin turned back to the guard, "Well, do you?" He practically spat.

The guard nodded his head. "You're Alvin and you're Simon." He pointed at each one in turn, "But where's Theodore?"

Simon let go of Alvin's tail like it had been a fire, his face took on a pained expression. Dani took this as a sign to intervene.

"That's none of your consing. Now if you would please let us through..."

"Who, may I ask, are you?" Phil asked.

"She is the one who has been taking care of us for the past three weeks." Alvin growled, "and she already asked nicely if you would let us through, now please, MOVE!"

He stepped back. Who knew what a seething Chipmunk was capable of?

Dani quickly walked past. Alvin was glaring at him, while Simon just kept looking at the floor.

"Stop Dani." Alvin whispered in her ear. He turned back to the guard, "I'll be watching you." He took two fingers and turned them from his eyes to the guard's. That got a laugh out of Simon.

"Stop worrying, Simon. He'll be fine." Her mother said to him when they finally found her. He timidly smiled at her.

.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After an episode with a metal paper clip, a metal detector, and Alvin's pocket, none of them were in a good mood, except a still giggling Alvin.

"That was classic." he laughed, "They actually thought that a nine inch Chipmunk could carry a weapon on a plane?"

"Shut up, Alvin." Dani and Simon said.

-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

After sitting for an hour, they were finally allowed to board the plane.

"Please, tell me you got first class." Alvin looked at Dani's mother with huge eyes. She sighed, but didn't say anything.

Alvin insisted, that he ride the railing all the way down the thing that connects the airport the plane. (A/n: I have been on planes tons of times, but I have no idea what it's called.)

When they finally got to the plane, (Alvin had to slide three times) the pilot was there to greet everyone as they got on. She had wavy brown hair and was very pretty.

"Hello." She greeted with a beautiful smile.

Alvin's eyes bulged, "Hey, where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you." She said without missing a beat. Dani smiled at her and mouthed, 'sorry', she smiled again, signaling that it was alright. Dani turned to walk further into the plane.

"Call me." Alvin said with his hand up to his face.

Dani hoped, no prayed, that he would be to preoccupied by the pilot to notice that she walking past first class.

No such luck.

"Woah, Dani. You just passed our seats." Alvin said, eyeballing the blond in the seat they just passed. He jumped off her shoulder and landed in the seat next to the girl.

Before Dani could do anything, Simon jumped off her shoulder and grabbed Alvin's ear.

"Do you have a brain up there." He asked.

"Yes, it just gets clouded when I see beautiful girls."

"Did it get clouded when you saw Dani?" Simon looked at him, daring him to answer wrong.

Dani just stared eyebrows raised.

"Yes, no, yes, no, yes? Yes? No? Yes?" He paused to rub his chin. Simon looked at him expression close to Dani's. "Oh, I know. D! None of the above." Simon glared at him, but Dani laughed.

"Let's go find our seats." She giggled.

When they sat down, Alvin sighed.

"Well, at least we can look out the window." He climbed over Sarah, who had been trying to keep him still. Simon jumped up from his seat in Dani's lap and tried to open the window. He got it up three inches.

"Dani, please?" He pleaded.

She laughed and pushed it open the rest of the way. "I don't think you'll like the view."

"Of course we will. Unless were over the-" Simon was cut off.

"THE WING! We're over the wing! How am I going to see all the little cars and trees and everything else? Sometimes I think the world is conspiring to make my life miserable." Alvin sighed.

* * *

**Filler Chapter! I know. But I really needed to get some comic relief. Everything was to tense in the last few chapters. I also had a bit of writer's block, but guess what? This chapter helped get rid of that. So the next chapter should be up in a few days. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Remember to review! They make me write faster. I'm not going to put a certain amount of reviews anymore, because even if I don't get that amount, I'll update anyway.**

**One more thing, if you haven't noticed, this story only has about three chapters left. I need ideas for a sequel. Please, give me some!**


	14. Hollywood!

**I have a lot of good excuses why I wasn't able to update in the past few days.**

**They will be explained on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer- No! I didn't obtain the rights to Alvin and the Chipmunks!**

* * *

After thirty minutes in the air, Sarah turned to her mother. 

"I need to use the restroom." Brenda looked across the row at her older daughter.

"Please?"

"No! Nonononnnnoooooo!" Dani almost yelled.

"Please Dani, just take her to the restroom. I'll buy you anything you want."

Dani sighed, "Fine." She looked at Alvin and gave him the evil eyes. "Don't get into any trouble."

"Why, Dani. How could you even think that?" Alvin put a hand over his heart.

"Simon, make sure he dosen't get into any trouble." Simon nodded.

-..-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.--...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Dani got back to her seat, the first thing she noticed was Simon. He was standing on the top of the seat with his hands covering his ears.

"What happened?"

The next thing she noticed, was that Alvin was making a horrible racket with a harmonica.

"Where did you get that?" Dani asked, climbing over Sarah.

"That old lady gave it to me." He pointed at a gray haired women, she looked over and waved at him.

Dani tried to pick up the harmonica, but Alvin wouldn't let go. So she ended up carrying the harmonica and Alvin holding on for dear life.

She held the harmonica out to the lady, "I think this is yours."

The lady shook her head, "It's that darling Chipmunk's now. I used to watch _The Alvin Show _when I was younger, so I thought that sense these Chipmunks were almost exactly like the ones on the show, they would like the same things." She glanced at Alvin, who was trying to pry Dani's fingers off the harmonica. "I guess I was right."

"Can I keep it? Please Dani?" He looked up at her with huge eyes.

"Fine." He started cheering. Dani looked at the lady, "Thank you."

She nodded.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dani was just about ready to take that thing away. It wasn't that Alvin wasn't any good on the harmonica, just the opposite. He picked it up so fast that Dani was getting irritated that she didn't pick up the clarinet that fast in sixth grade. It also didn't help that Simon had started to sing along with every song he played.

Then they had gotten a hold of her old _The Alvin Show _CD and started playing _Alvin's harmonica. _

The man in the seat in front of them, had turned around on more than one occasion.

Dani finally reached over and grabbed the musical instrument out of Alvin's hands while he was playing it.

"Hey!" Alvin and Simon both exclaimed.

"How do you even play this thing?" Dani asked holding it up to her face. "It's bigger than you are."

"I have my ways." He said examining his fingernails.

She sighed as she put the harmonica in her bag.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the plane finally landed, Alvin was asleep and Simon was slowly trying to out from under him.

"I swear, he does this every time we go somewhere." Dani heard him mutter under his breath, "He always falls asleep on either me or Theodore. And how come when he's asleep on me he drools?"

Dani picked the now snoring Alvin and a slightly wet Simon. She limped out of the plane, the blood still not flowing in her legs.

When she finally got back into the airport, the blood in her legs was circulating freely again. By this time, Alvin was awake and Simon was relatively dry.

"Where are we going now?" Sarah asked.

"Danielle and Simon are going to find the closest library and find a more detailed plan of the building, while you Alvin and I are going to find a hotel and get some sleep.." He mother answered

"But? But?" Alvin stuttered.

"No buts, Alvin. You gather to much attention."

"And Simon dosen't?" Alvin yelled, glaring at his brother. By now almost everyone was looking at them.

"Actually Simon will blend right in." Dani said smirking at Simon. They had known that Alvin would argue, so they came up with a sorta plan to get him to go with her mother.

"How? He's a talking Chipmunk!!"

"This is how." She pulled a solid blue hoodie out of her backpack and slipped it over her head. "If he puts his hood over his head and clings to my jacket he will be practically invisible."

Simon, who mainly wanted to annoy his younger brother more, demonstrated. Alvin stared, you could only see him if you squinted really hard and you knew he was there.

"How come you couldn't do that to me?" He asked a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you know how to use a computer?" Simon asked, making his way to Dani's shoulder.

"No."

"That's one of the reasons you arn't coming." Dani explained. "There are many others."

"Like what?" Alvin asked, brows raised.

"I only have a blue jacket, and Simon will be facing forward, so he can see where we're going. If I did have a red hoodie, I still couldn't take you, not with that big, giant "A" on your chest."

Alvin pouted, "I like the "A"."

Sarah picked him up, I like the "A" too. It makes you look like a super-hero." She buried her nose in his fur.

"That makes me fell so much better." Alvin muttered.

"You also need the sleep." Her mother put in. "You did fall asleep on the plane."

"But what about Simon? He hasn't slept sense yesterday. I'm sure he's _very _tired." He smirked in Simon general direction. He couldn't see Simon anymore, because he had positioned himself on Dani's jacket.

"Simon can fall asleep anywhere. He once fell asleep on my shoulder. But you have to be lying down for more that thirty minutes. And knowing what you will probably have to do tomorrow, I think you will need all the sleep you can get." Dani felt Simon shudder when she mentioned tomorrow.

Alvin sighed, "Fine."

* * *

A few hours later Dani and Simon were walking up the giant stone steps of a library. 

"I can't believe nobody knew where the library was. If I moved here that would be the first thing I would find." Simon said, invisible to the naked eye.

"Simon," Dani sighed, "Not everyone if fascinated by books, and be quiet!"

She felt him huff.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After thirty minutes of jumping up and down on a keyboard, Simon was only able to find one useful thing. Dani turned to him with a huge smile on her face.

"What did you find?" She asked him.

"Just that the room we thought wasn't occupied is now, its a recording studio." He sighed, "But that doesn't really help us."

"I'm about to make your day." She smiled, "I found a layout of all the air ducts, and I also found out that even though that room is being used, another, on the same floor, isn't."

He sighed, "Good. Do we have everything we need?"

"Yes, I think we need to go find my mom." She saw him yawn, "You don't have to ride on my jacket anymore. I'll carry you so you can sleep." He nodded and she picked him up. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Her mother had found the most expensive hotel on the planet. Dani didn't know how she was going to pay for it, but that wasn't her problem. 

"Did you have to choose the most expensive hotel in town?" Simon asked.

"I didn't." He mother replied, "This was the cheapest."

Their jaws hit the floor.

"We are in Hollywood." Her mother tried to explain.

"Never mind." Simon sighed, and layed down by his brother.

"What did you find?" Brenda asked her daughter.

"I got a layout of all the air ducts, and I found out which room Theodore is probably being held in."

"Good, how do you plan to distract Gates?"

"I'll probably just keep him talking. But I'll need you to be close by in case I get stuck." Brenda nodded, "Did you call Dad yet? You know how he can get into trouble." They had left him at home in case Theodore somehow managed to get away and halfway across the country. (They also didn't want him causing another international incident on the plane.)

"I better go do that." Brenda said.

Dani nodded.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent silently in the room. 

Except for Alvin's constant snores. Simon couldn't fall asleep so he sat with Dani watching the T.V.

"Do you think we'll be able to save him?" He asked, gazing up at Dani.

"Don't worry, Si. I'm sure you and Alvin will be able to get to him easily." She smiled at him.

He shuddered, "I want to save him, I really do. But I a little claustrophobic."

"Don't worry, Simon, Alvin will be there."

Simon looked at her.

"Okay, Alvin won't make it any better, but if you get scared, just think about what Theodore's face will look like when he See's you."

"I'll try." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, (A/n: Sisterly fashion, jeez immature people)

"That's my boy."

* * *

The next day they stood outside Jett records. It was a very old and crumbly building. It's paint was peeling, and the roof looked like it was caved in in places. 

"Well this is it." Dani said.

"Yup." both Alvin and Simon sighed.

She walked into the revolving door and looked around. No smiling receptionist there to greet them, no security guard to kick them out. She quickly open the hatch to the air vents and let Alvin and Simon jump in. She quickly closed it.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Alvin stuck a thumb through the opening. Simon just grunted.

She sighed, "Just get going, and remember it's right, left, right, right, left, forward, and then right again."

She saw the shadows nod, "Right, left, right, right, left, forward, and right. Got it." Alvin chanted.

"Do you know it Simon?" Dani asked just to make sure.

"Yes, can we just get on with it?" Simon asked irritably.

"Fine." Alvin huffed.

She heard their tiny feet scurry away.

"Excuse me, who are you?" a brunette women asked.

"Danielle Whitman. I believe Mr. Gates will want to see me."

"Let me tell him."

--- 3 Minutes later ---

"He will see you now."

* * *

**Excuses:**

**1) I was waiting for 45 reviews.**

**2)I still didn't have enough reviews when our Internet went out.**

**3)To get me out of my NO INTERNET FUNK, my parents booked a last minute hotel reservation and took us to San Antonio on a little mini vacation.**

**4)My father wouldn't, no matter how much I begged, pleaded, and bribed, let me use his laptop. But the jokes on him when he was asleep, I snuck onto it. I managed to get half the chapter written. Then... the sun came up. (He goes to sleep really late.)**

**5) (I think I mentioned this already) I didn't get enough of those life-sustaining reviews.**

**So... Please review. Please, Please review.**

**6) I had a severe case of Writer's Block. (I took so many showers that my skin is raw. Still no inspiration.) That's why this chapter wasn't so good.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	15. Dylan Gates

**She lives! Yes, I am alive. I had a huge case of Writer's Block! It was suffocating me! So from the lack of oxygen to my brain, I couldn't _type_ a real word let alone a chapter (It looked like this: haiofjfkldhuigfjdkjfkhg)**

**But after replying to a PM someone sent me, my brain clicked on and I was able to write this sorry excuse for a chapter. Hopefully, it will hold you over until I can get over my latest case of Writer's Block. (It's a lot smaller then the last one though.)**

**One more thing, (I know I should've done this a few chapters ago, but I forgot.) If you haven't already, go check out _Alvin and the Chipmunks II _by halhomestead. It is very good. Also _Laura and the Chipmunks _by CrazyCartoonGirl and _The True Meaning of Family _by Doll Girl are very good. **

**Disclaimer- No!**

* * *

Dani sighed as she walked into the big office. Evan Gates smiled down at her like he had won a huge prize. 

"Dani, so good to see you." He made a motion to give her a hug,, but she stepped back. "I think you made the right decision to come down here."

_"I didn't have a choice." _she mumbled.

He ignored her interruption, "I think we should get right down to business." He smiled at her.

"Give Theodore back." She said glaring at him. _How could he be so calm and collected?_

"Now, Dani I think you know why I can't do that. All I need you to do is give me the other two and I will let you visit them once a year. Dosen't that seem fair?"

"Um, I don't know. How about NO!"

"Dani I understand that you are upset, but try to be reasonable."

"You want me to reasonable? _You _want _me _to be reasonable? Have you looked at yourself recently? You kidnapped Theodore, and just flat out told me you arn't going to give him back. You want me to be reasonable? How about you give Theodore back and I won't call the police? How's that for reasonable?"

He looked like he was in a daze from that speech, then he started laughing, "You're going to call the police? I've never heard something so absurd in my life! The police! You can't hide behind the police, girlie. They won't be able to help you. You're here and they arn't. How are they going to get to you? You will give those other two rodents to me! Do I make myself clear?"

Her face remained impassive, but on the inside she was trembling. He opened his mouth to speak again but was silenced by a knock at the door.

He peered over her shoulder and frowned, but quickly got up and sped to the door. Dani turned and looked through the small window in the door. She saw a round head with black hair and light blue eyes that she had seen so many times. Mostly filled with kindness but now they were filled with hatred, but when they looked her way they softened. She used to love to see those eyes, but now she loathed them. How could he trick her like that?

Dylan Gates stared at her through the window. His normally windblown and messy hair was slicked back and had all kinds of junk in it. He smiled at her, a warm smile she hadn't seen since they were kids. He used to be her best friend and now he had betrayed her.

True, they hadn't talked in ages. (Seven years to be exact) But she thought that their friendship had meant something. That he wouldn't go and betray her like this. They had stopped talking to one another when they had started the second grade, everyone had been teasing them about being boyfriend girlfriend so they decided to go their separate ways. He hung out with the boys, her with the girls, eventually the teasing had stopped, but they kept growing farther and farther apart.

When they would pass each other in the hallways they would share a small smile but nothing more. Then he became something she hated. A jock. But no matter how many times she glared at him he always had a smile, but it wasn't as warm as before, it looked forced and his blue eyes didn't shine anymore. But he always had that smile.

He had feelings for her. She knew, she could tell, but he went and ruined it all.

She directed the hardest, coldest, meanest glare at him that she could. She could fell her eyes flashing and knew he would have to look away, for fear of being frozen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dylan cringed at the look Dani gave him. He knew he had betrayed her, but was he that unforgivable?

"Well, Dylan what do you want?" His _father _asked him. But you couldn't really use father to describe Evan Gates.

As soon as he had found out that Dylan's mother was pregnant he divorced her without a second thought. But fourteen years later, when his next _project _just happened to be at Dylan's school he wanted to get to know his son.

But Dylan hadn't know at the time what he was doing. He was fascinated by the Chipmunks and wanted to get to know them. But Mrs. Kirsten, on the first day, had made it very clear that that wasn't an option.

So his father asked him to tell him if anything weird happened to the Chipmunks, and two of them stayed home he thought this was his chance. His moment to get to know them and then possibly get closer to Dani.

But his father betrayed him, he stole the youngest, and Dylan couldn't figure out where he was so he could free him. So he just waited, he knew Dani would come and when she did he would make it up to her.

Now was his chance, he had heard the two older Chipmunks in the vents and they had been headed straight to the room where his father was, so he had to get his father away from that room at all costs.

"I found something really strange in the north hallway." He didn't have to say anymore. His father raced off without another word. He looked into the window and saw Dani looking at the ceiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dani sighed when Dylan looked away to talk to his father. But she stiffened when she heard two high voices auguring above her.

"Simon, I'm telling you it's this way."

Dani looked up. How did they end up here? They were supposed to be on the other side of the building.

"No, Alvin I'm telling you, we're lost. Hopelessly lost."

"We are not lost, Simon, I'm just taking a little detour."

Dani relaxed. They were lost, but she could fix it. She glanced around the room to see if anyone was looking at her, and saw that Dylan was staring at her. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Alvin, Simon. Do you have any clue where you are?" She asked. She heard them jump.

"D-Dani? Is that you?" Simon asked, startled.

"The one and only. Listen to me I don't have a lot of time. Are you lost." She looked at her phone and started pulling up the files she had sent to it from the computer.

"Yes." Simon answered.

"Alvin?" She looked at the layout of the building on her phone.

"No!"

"Alvin." Simon said through clenched teeth. This was no time to get a big head.

"Yes, fine yes. I got us hopelessly lost."

"Okay, you need to go about three hundred yards then turn left. Then you just take right turns from there and you should find Theodore." Dani whispered.

"Thank you, Dani. You're a lifesaver." They started to scurry away.

"You're welcome and stay quiet."

"Okay." She heard Simon call back.

Dani sunk back into her chair.

_Phew!_

* * *

**I know it's short but I sorta pushed my little sister into the pool yesterday, so... I'm grounded again.**

**Go figure.**

**I have to write in secret... again.**

**But if you review I'll try to update faster. (Don't get me wrong, I _enjoyed _pushing her into the pool. It's just that I don't like what happens afterward.)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Saving Theodore

**I'm back and better than ever! Sorry for the long wait, but as I said before I was grounded and had Writer's Block.**

**I would like to thank hallhomestead for giving me basically the end of this, but I will switch it up, just a bit.**

**Also I would like to ask where all the people who read this story come from. I have 1666 hits and only 56 reviews. That's an average of three reviews per chapter. If you arn't a member I welcome your reviews. Please review. Even if it's only one word. I. Don't. Care. Just review, please.**

**One more thing, this chapter changes Points of View a lot so to clear up any confusion I'm going to tell you the order. Chipmunks, Dani, Chipmunks, Dani, Chipmunks, Dylan, Chipmunks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own them! Just read the chapter!**

* * *

Simon sighed as they took yet _another _(twelfth) right turn. Alvin was being as quiet as he could, but looked like he would scream at any moment, and to top everything off, Simon was starting to feel claustrophobic. 

After Alvin had gotten them hopelessly lost, they had run into Dani and she had pointed them in the right direction. So, Simon wasn't taking anymore chances, he quickly took the lead, because Alvin would probably mess up again and go the wrong direction.Then Simon would stop him and try to get him to go the other way, and Alvin would get mad and start yelling. Then, of course, someone would hear them and they would be caught and never see Dani again. Simon didn't blame his brother. He was stressed out, they both were.

They took yet another turn and Simon heard a whimper. He quickly stopped and Alvin bumped into him. His younger brother opened his mouth to complain but Simon silenced him with a raised hand. They quickly and quietly tiptoed to the opening in the vent and gazed through.

Theodore was in a cage, sleeping. He was mumbling, and looked exhausted. Not the usual content and cute look on his face. His sweater was torn in many places and he had a bruise on his forehead. He started whimpering in his sleep. Simon was overcome with uncontrollable rage. Who could do that to Theodore? He was so sweet and innocent. He quickly glanced at Alvin and saw that he had the same expression of rage on his face.

Simon quickly glanced around the room and saw that it was empty. He stuck his hand through the slit and started waving it up and down.

"Theodore! Theodore!" He called. "Wake up!" Theodore didn't move. Simon looked at Alvin for help.

Alvin sighed and looked through the slit, he took in a deep breath and yelled,

**"Theodore you better get up before I eat your breakfast!!!!" **Theodore bolted upward. Simon glared at his younger brother. _That _wasn't how he wanted him to wake Theodore up.

Theodore looked around, disoriented. Had he just heard Alvin say he was going to eat his breakfast? Then he saw where he was and sighed, just a figment of his imagination. He shook his head as he lay back down to fall back asleep, but he saw a tiny hand coming from the vents.

"Theodore, it's me, Simon. Can you hear me?"

Theodore nodded.

Simon sighed when he saw his brother nod.

"Can you look and see if anyone is outside the room so we can come in?" Theodore nodded again and looked through the window on the door. Nobody. He looked up at Simon and nodded.

Simon then looked at Alvin and nodded, Alvin quickly began twisting the screws that held the cover in place. It was one of Alvin's strange talents. He didn't know how he did it.

* * *

Dani slumped back into her chair. Hopefully they won't screw up again and find Theodore quickly so they could get out of there. She quickly took in her surroundings. She was in a small room with only two chairs and a table. The walls were painted every color of white imaginable, probably because of the paint peeling or fading. But she couldn't get farther than that, because Gates stormed back into the room. 

"Stupid boy. There was nothing wrong." She heard him mumble. He was wringing his hands and she noticed that there were scratches all along his hands. She smirked, Theodore had managed to do some damage.

He saw what she was looking at and quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Don't look so smug, girl." He said glaring at her. "He isn't fairing so well himself." He was obviously talking about Theodore. She quickly fixed her face into an impassive look, but on the inside she was shaking with rage. One false move and this man was going to fell the wrath of a fourteen year old girl who had taken ten years of karate. She started cracking her knuckles just thinking about it.

He saw her movements and gulped.

"Are you going to give me Theodore or not?" She asked with a fierce look on her face.

"No. Are you going to give me the other two?"

She shook her head.

"Well then, I'm going to have to keep you here until you agree to give them to me."

* * *

When Alvin finally managed to get the last screw out, they dropped through the hole and onto the floor. Simon quickly scurried over to the cage and looked at the combination lock attached to the door. How was he supposed to get this thing open? 

Suddenly the intercom over their heads crackled to life and a voice that was distinctly male started speaking.

"25, 3, 16." It sounded young, but not childish, more like a boy who hadn't gone through puberty yet.

Simon looked at the lock and shrugged. He twisted the lock and put the numbers in. It dropped to the table with a satisfying _clunk. _Simon open the door and grabbed Theodore's hand. They jumped off the table and started toward Alvin, who was keeping watch by the door.

Theodore ran up and squeezed Alvin as hard as he could, never wanting to let go. Simon smiled as he looked at them. Then looked back at the vent and gasped. How could he be so stupid? How were they supposed to get back up there? There was no way they could reach it, even if they stood on top of each other, and jumping was out of the question.

Alvin and Theodore followed his gaze and realized the same thing that he did.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Theodore asked, bottom lip trembling.

"We'll have to go through the door and hope we don't get caught."Simon answered.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Alvin muttered.

* * *

"You can't keep me here against my will!" Dani exclaimed. She tried to see her mother through the window, but couldn't. 

"Your mother can't help you, Danielle." She gritted her teeth when he said her full name, "She's not in the building anymore. I had my guards escort her out."

Dani looked dumbfounded, but then went back into her impassive mask, knowing her mother, she wasn't far away, probably circling the parking lot as they spoke.

"And you're right I can't keep you here, but who's going to call the police? You can't. Your mother won't and those Chipmunks won't because they probably don't know how to operate a phone."

Dani thought back to the times when both Simon and Alvin had called her at school and smirked.

"Are you sure about that one?" She asked.

He stared at her.

* * *

After thirty minutes of endless walking, Alvin could safely say they we're lost. 

"We're lost."

"No dip Sherlock." Simon replied, but quickly apologized when he saw Alvin's face, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense."

"It's okay." Alvin said. They continued on in silence.

After another fifteen minutes they heard voices up ahead and looked for somewhere it hide. There stomachs dropped when they realized there was nowhere. They were standing in the middle of a hallway, and it seemed like there was a huge arrow hanging over their heads, blinking on and off.

The voices were getting closer and they could see shadows. Simon glanced at his younger brothers and tried to put on a brave face.

The people finally turned the corner, but didn't see the Chipmunks, because a boy with black hair had stopped right in front of them.

* * *

Dylan sighed as he walked down the hallway. This was getting tiresome. He had to keep running to get things for his father. First a plum, then a sandwich, then a bottle, the list goes on and on. The only good thing about this, was that he got to see how the Chipmunks were doing, and he could help them if they got stuck. 

As he walked down the hallway with the latest item in his hand, (a bottle of soap) he heard squeaky voices talking. The Chipmunks! Then his heart dropped. He saw two shadows coming from the opposite direction headed right for the Chipmunks.

His mind raced. What should he do? He looked around the corner and saw that the Chipmunks were frozen with horrified looks on their faces. There was no way that they could hide, so it was up to him. He looked down the hallway and saw that the two people were guards. _Why couldn't they be clients_?He thought to himself.

He glanced back at the Chipmunks and saw Simon looking at his younger brothers with a brave face. But it was quickly wiped away when he realized how close the guards were.

The men turned the corner and Dylan took off. He skidded to a stop in front of them, blocked the Chipmunks from their view, and smiled at the guards. He put a hand behind his back and pointed down the opposite hallway. He didn't know if they left, and he couldn't risk looking back.

"Oh hey, Dylan, do you need anything?" one of the guards asked.

"Um," Darn it! Why hadn't he come up with a good excuse? "I'm kinda lost. Can you point me toward my father's office?"

"Sure." The guard smiled, "Go down this hallway and take a left."

Dylan nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

Simon pushed Theodore in the direction the boy had pointed and quickly followed. He heard Alvin run up behind him. 

"Now what?" He asked.

"We keep going." He answered grimly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore almost fainted when he saw the door. Finally freedom!

They raced for the door and burst through at the same time. Theodore sighed as he breathed in fresh air. How long had he been in that cage? Dani's mother drove up and looked at them through the open window.

"Where's Dani?" She called. They froze. They had forgotten Dani!!

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Rescue

**Well, I'm officially over my Writer's Block, but I'm also very mad. I only got three reviews again. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You should know better. Only a few people have excuses. (Liana-Wolfe and CrazyCartoonGirl) Because I know they're grounded. **

**This chapter is one of my longest so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- The Chipmunks don't belong to me! But the story plot does. (with partial credit to hallhomestead) (last couple of paragraphs. geeze!)**

* * *

_Previous: "Who's going to call?" Gates asked. "You can't. You're mother won't, and those Chipmunks can't becasue I'm sure they can't even use a phone._

_Dani smiled as she remebered the phone calls with Alvin and Simon at the school._

_"Are you sure about that one?"_

Gates stared at Dani,

"What?"

"I asked if you were sure about that one." She said with a straight face.

"Which one?" He asked totally confused. Dani stifled a snort. This was going to be fun.

"What?" She said with an impassive face.

"What?" He asked.

"Who?" She asked.

"Huh?" He was getting frustrated.

"Where?" She cocked her head to the side.

"What are-" He was cut off.

"Huh?" Her eyes were wide.

"Will you stop-" He was cut off again.

"How?" She was smiling now.

"What are you doing?" He managed to get a full sentence out. She started at him like he had asked her to perform brain surgery.She cocked her head to the other side.

"Why?"

He let out a frustrated grunt.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Are you-" She interrupted him again.

"Tell me exactly why you want the Chipmunks?" She looked serious.

"To make money of course. You're sitting on top of a gold mine and you're not doing-" 

"Technically, we don't sit on them." She answered between her giggles.

"Why are you being such a child?" He almost yelled.

"I'm being a child? What about you? I'm simply stooping down to your level."

He blinked, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see," She put a finger on her chin, "You stole Theodore, because I wouldn't give him to you. My seven year old sister did that last week when my mother bought me a new Cd and she didn't get one. Then, when I asked you very nicely to give him back you refused. You, basically, pulled the "finders keepers, losers weepers" rule on me. Which, I am very sad to say, my sister hasn't played since she was four."

He was looking at the floor now. She started circling his chair, a shark watching it's prey. 

"Now, tell me why you want the Chipmunks again." It wasn't a question.

"My company wants to make money, and I want my son to have some pets."

"Don't give me any of that crap, and don't try to¨hide behind Dylan. He never wanted a pet, and he's allergic to any kind of animal fur. Do you even know you're son?"

He looked like he was in a trance, "How do you know this?" 

"I used to be his best friend!" She felt tears coming, but pushed them back. "You still haven't given me a good enough reason for me to give you the Chipmunks."

"I just need them. Our company has to make more money to stay open."

"So you stoop to illegal methods? What's wrong with the world today? Does everyone worship money or something? I'm going to solve your problem. Try advertising. I had never heard of Jett records until you came up to my door. If you get your name out there a lot of people will come."

"It's not that simple." He looked like he was getting his wits back. Not good.

"What's not simple about it?"

"I have to feed my son!"

"There you go hiding behind Dylan again! He was doing fine with his mother. I personally think his life was going better before you showed up!" Finally the traitor tears broke through and tumbled down her cheeks. She sunk back into her chair, and heard the door open.

The door closed with a _click _and she heard soft foot falls on the carpet coming toward her. Dani felt strong arms wrap around her, and she looked up. She saw kind blue eyes. Dylan. She fell back into her charade, and her face became a mask again. Dylan sighed and patted her on the top of her head. She felt him slip something into her hand, and he turned to leave.

"If you make her cry again I will rip your eyes out of your sockets." She heard him whisper to his father. Gates looked astounded that he had spoken to him like that. 

Dylan sped over to the door, and slipped through without another word. Gates followed.

Dani looked at the piece of paper in her hand. Dylan probably didn't mean what he had said, but just said it to get Gates out of the room. She heard yelling on the other side of the door. She looked down at the note.

_Dani,_

_Hi! -that was Theodore-_

_We're coming to get you, so sit tight. And Dylan is going to help!_

_If you hear anything weird going on outside, get out of there as fast as you can! Alvin finally got a hold of some bleach, so he's going to make a bomb. (Kidding. Breath Dani)_

_-Alvin, Simon, and Theodore._

* * *

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore crept through the hallways. They had to do this right the first time, or they were screwed. Dylan said he would meet them when he could, but he couldn't say when. They had been walking around for about five minutes and they were already hopelessly lost. Again.

They were about to turn back around, when Dylan came skidding around the corner.

"I'm so glad I found you." He wheezed, then sneezed. He took a bottle out of his pocket and popped a pill from it into his mouth. "We need to get started. It doesn't look like Dani can hold out for much longer. He already had her crying." Alvin was overcome with anger.

"Where is he! I'll scalp him! I'll stab him? I'll kick his-" Simon clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Language." He hissed.

Dylan motion to them and they came closer. "Does everyone know what to do?"

They nodded and Dylan pointed down a hallway. Theodore nodded and ran down it, screaming.

Dylan grabbed Alvin and Simon and ducked into a dark corner. About five seconds later, twenty guards rushed past and ran in the direction of Theodore's screams.

"Distraction complete." Alvin murmured. "On to phase two."

Dylan nodded, walked down the hallway a little ways, and turned into an empty room. He set Simon down and handed him a cell phone and a piece of paper.

"In about five minutes call that number and when I give the phone to Gates read what I wrote."

Simon nodded.

"Good luck." Alvin muttered to his brother.

* * *

Gates was getting nowhere. She wouldn't budge, and she kept trying to confuse him. Where did she learn all that reverse physicology?

"Give me the Chipmunks."

"No."

"Give them to me."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"What are you doing?" He was getting angry.

"What are you doing?" She mimicked.

"Stop that."

"Stop that." Dani smiled.

"Mr. Gates I'm going to give the Chipmunks to you." He said, really preppy.

"Mr. Gates," She said with the same preppynis, "I'm going to give you a concussion."

He groaned.

Dani groaned.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I enjoy torturing you, and of course, the obvious, you're _HOLDING ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL!" _

She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted when the door opened. Dylan was standing holding a cell phone out to his father.

Gates took it without question. He held it up to his ear.

_"Hello!"_he heard an overly happy high pitched voice say,_ "My name is none of your business. I am suffering from the rare and deadly disease of, poor scores on final exams, fear of being mauled by squirrels, and guilt for not calling you sooner."_

On the other end of the phone, Simon smiled. How did Dylan come up with this stuff?

_"I am calling to inform you of a poor six year old girl in Arkansas with a potato growing out of her forehead." He paused to stifle his giggles, "I think you need to write this down."_ He stopped reading so Gates could find a piece of paper. What he didn't know was that Gates was scrambling for a pen and paper, and had Dani in stitches._ "I need you to call a dozen people and get them to give money to this little girl, so she can get the potato removed before her redneck parents send her off to a traveling freak show."_

Dani was on the floor rolling in laughter, she could hear Simon. (He was speaking really loud.) And she recognized the prank phone call she had pulled on Dylan when they had been kids. Had he actually written it down? She looked at the window and saw Alvin motioning to her to get out of there. She slowly stopped laughing and crawled to the door.

_"If you don't get people to donate money to this wonderful cause, the evil leprechauns will come into your house and write I'm a moron on your forehead because you didn't help this little girl. Something that a knight of the round table said was going to happen, so he wrote it down, and the midget pilgrims on the Mayflower brought that piece of paper over to save the New World."_

Gates was writing so fast his hand was starting to hurt. Dani was on the floor again, when Simon said that the midget pilgrims brought over a piece of paper, so she still hadn't had it out the door.

_"There is also another cause you need to donate to. You see there is a starving little boy in Baklaliviatlaglooshen who had no arms, no legs, no parents, and no goats. This little boy's life could be saved, because every time you call someone a dollar will be donated to the Little"starving Legless Armless Goatless Boy from Baklalivatlaglooshen Fund. So go on reach out. Call five people in the next 47 seconds. Oh, and remember- if you accidentally call 4 or 6 people you will die instantly. Thanks again."_

Simon hung up and burst out laughing. He dropped the phone into the trash and raced to get Theodore.

Dani was gasping for breath by the time she made it out the door. The last image she had of Gates she had before the door clicked shut behind her was priceless. He was punching numbers so fast on his cell phone that his fingers were a blur.

Dylan picked her up off the floor, and half-carried her down the hallway. 

After about five minutes of walking Dani was able to stand without falling over.

"How did you think of that?" She asked both Alvin and Dylan.

"It was all Dylan's idea." Alvin said.

"Well thanks." She blushed.

"No problem." His face was redder than Dani's.

They didn't have a chance to say more because Simon and Theodore ran up and jumped onto Dani. They didn't have a chance to say anything either, because the thundering of feet met Dani's ears. She took off without looking back. Alvin clung so tight to her hair that she was afraid he was going to rip it off, and Simon and Theodore were ripping holes in her shirt. She saw Dylan in the corner of her eye. He was running right next to her, and kept glancing back.

When the door finally came into view Dani sighed in relief. She ran through and jumped through the car door that her mother held open. The Chipmunks jumped off her shoulders and into the seat. She turned back to look for Dylan and saw that his father had a hand holding him back. Her mother slammed the door closed and quickly sped off, leaving smoke behind them. Dani looked through the back window and saw Dylan holding up three fingers. There old sign that everything was going to be okay. She opened her window and held up her own three fingers. She saw his head nod and she pulled hers back inside. He could take care of himself. He was going to be fine. His father couldn't hurt him.�He had taken karate·with her. But looking at Gates' smug face made her doubt that.

"Stop." She told her mother. She stopped the car without question.

She jumped out, and waved at him. He looked at her and smiled. He knew he was forgiven. He twisted Gates' arm around and held it there for a few seconds letting him fell the pain. Then he quickly bolted out the door and ran across the parking lot. He jumped into the car and her mother sped off.

* * *

**Okay, that was one of my longer chapters. **

**This story only has about one or two chapters left. I'm so sad. I love it so much. So I decided before I write a sequel, (which I hope you want) I'll write a bunch of oneshots about Dani and the Chipmunks. **

**But I need ideas for these oneshots so tell me some in your reviews, and I'll start writing them now. I have a few ideas but need more.**

**So please, Review!**


	18. The end Or is it?

**This chapter is pretty sucky, but I tried. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh, if you have time you should go check out _The Unlikely Hero _By Lord Narf. It's getting very good and I'm really enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer- No! For the final time, No!**

* * *

The plane ride back was uneventful, unless you count the numerous stares that they got. But other than that they made it home without incident.

They dropped Dylan off at his home as soon as they got back. His mother rushed out the door and grabbed Dylan up into a hug as fast as humanly possible. She had thought he had been abducted, and was about to call the police. She thanked Dani and her mother at least twenty times, and shook each of the Chipmunks' hands. 

Sarah wouldn't let go of Theodore, no matter how much they bribed her with candy. Candy had been forbidden since her first Halloween. Dani shuddered just thinking about it.

After being home for about three days the Chipmunks dropped into what seemed like a trance. They wouldn't talk and basically just stared at the walls. No matter how much Dani tried she couldn't get them to act normal. She couldn't figure out why they were acting like this _now, _a few days a go maybe, but now? Her mother thought it was because the stress of what they went through was only just now setting in. Everybody tried to cheer them up. Dani, Sarah, Dani's parents, Dylan, Bella. No-one could do it. They Dani had a great idea. 

Theodore would probably be the easiest to break. He was always in Dani's room sucking his thumb and squeezing his teddy bear for dear life. She walked into the room and picked him up. He didn't move. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw all the food lay-ed out. He jumped out of her hands and dug in.

When he was finished, he was his usual happy self. 

"Where's Alvin and Simon?" He asked her with wide eyes.

Alvin was sitting in front of the T.V. video game controller in his hands, but his fingers were barely moving. He just watched the characters flicker on the screen. Simon was sitting on the same couch, but with a book poised in front of him. He had been on the same page for the whole day. 

"Alvin." Theodore whispered, shaking Alvin. "Simon." He said doing the same. Both blinked. Theodore's face clouded over in thought. Then an evil look exploded. He looked just like Alvin. 

He jumped off the couch, but not before grabbing Simon's book. Simon looked dumbly down at his hands, then his brain clicked into action. His head snapped up and he glared at Theodore. 

Theodore was now at the T.V. he hit the power button on the Xbox and rushed out the room. Alvin looked at Simon as his brain digested what had just happened. They both launched themselves off the couch.

**"Theodore!" **

Dani sighed they were back.

* * *

Ever since that day everything went back to normal. Alvin started pulling tricks again, Simon started sitting in front of the computer all day again, and Theodore was just... Theodore.

One day, while the Chipmunks were playing outside, Dani decided to finally catch up on her homework. 

Outside, Simon was trying to pull Theodore out of a mud puddle that Alvin had pushed him into. Alvin on the other hand, had found a box with a lot of colored wires in it. 

_I wonder what this does? _He asked himself as he pulled a yellow wire. All the lights in the house flickered for a moment and then went off.

"Simon!" Dani yelled out an open window.

"Yes!" He asked. Theodore was finally free.

"What did Alvin do now?"

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that's the end. I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I'm on Spring Break and would like to get a little rest. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. (Number in parentheses is the number of chapters reviewed)**

joslyn (3), **DiceRox09 (4), CrazyCartoonGirl (4), BananaRamama (5) Liana-Wolfe (8), Diana26.5 (7), Spoiledkitty13 (1), Chaipmunkfan (1), **avril (2), **cullenzutarakyoufan (4), **Thomas Mazanec (1),**Lord Narf (3), the lady of Misfortune (1)**

**And I would like to give out special awards.**

**1) To hallhomestead for reviewing every chapter! Even my deleted scene.**

**2) To Liana-Wolfe for being my first reviewer, and for being my second most review.**

**and**

**3) To Diana26.5 for being my third most reviewer.**

**Also I have no idea for a sequel, so if you could help me out that would be great.**

**Oh, and make sure you leave ideas for oneshots. I want to write at least ten before I start the sequel. And if I don't have ideas then I'll have to come up with them on my own, and that could take forever. I've already started one. So nine more to go!**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


End file.
